Ultimate Xmen: The Return of Gambit
by Spidey-kid1
Summary: This story picks up a couple of months after the Cable arc. Some things in the cable arc were changed. Gambit comes back and joins the Xmen. With enemies like Magneto, Apocalypse, Shadow King, and others, whats a Cajun to do? Will the xmen be enough? R
1. The Graveyard

_Xavier Mansion… if only he was still here…_

Remy walked out onto the graveyard and looked at the two graves. One was Jean Grey and the other read Charles Xavier. Xavier accepted him into the school when no one else did except Rogue. No one trusted him at the mansion besides Rogue and the one called Kurt Wagner. Remy couldn't help but think it was his fault the professor was dead. He didn't know about the girl called jean but everyone said she died after Wolverine was forced to kill her during some ordeal with an entity of ultimate power that went by the name Phoenix. Remy's mind wondered back to Wolverine. Logan hated his guts for taking Rogue and partly mad for blowing half his face off. Remy then heard a noise behind him.

"Get away from those graves, bub."

Remy turned around.

"Wolverine. What would you be doin' followin' a Cajun like me, mon ami?"

"Don't make me say it twice, Cajun." Wolverines eyes looked like he was out for blood. "I know it was your fault. And I won't forgive you for his death."

"I didn't know that Cable man was out to get him. I just tho—"

"I don't care what you knew or didn't know. Now get away from those graves you lying untrustworthy little—"

"You da last person who should be talkin' about trust. Rogue told me about you tryin' to kill Scott. Old Cyclops blew you to kingdom come and still forgived you in the end. It was all for that girl, Jean Gr—"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!!!" _SHNINK_

Wolverines claws contracted and Gambit pulled out his staff.

"You're a dead man, bub." Wolverine sprinted at him and slashed forward. Gambit immediately pulled his staff up and blocked the blow. He back flipped and drew some cards. He immediately charged them and threw them as he landed. Wolverine ducked under the first one and jumped backwards behind a grave. The grave completely blew up.

"You got no respect for the dead." Wolverine said.

"You da one dat dodged. It was an accident. I-I didn't mean to—"

"Save it. Wolverine ran at him again."

_I can't throw any objects here. I blew up a grave. I wouldn't want nobody to blow up my grave if I was dead. Man dat was some fight with that Juggernaut man. I'm supposed to be dead but the facility called Weapon X saved my life after Rogue left._ That gave Wolverine a reason to hate gambit even more. Remy's life was saved by that mutant torture building but they only did it to try to turn him into a new sentinel type called Sentinel X. An experiment that takes mutants and uses their kind against them. The catch is they need an elemental mutant. Like Remy, Cyclops, or Jean and the professor, and even Dazzler and Storm. They considered Magneto who was still in custody but didn't want to risk bringing him to their building. He was too powerful. Elemental mutants are the rarest type of mutants yet they always seem to be popping up. Remy then left his thoughts as Wolverine jumped into the air.

_If I can't throw stuff I'll have to rely on my staff._ Remy charged his staff and crashed it into Logan's side. It blew up and sent wolverine soaring at grave. The grave stayed intact. Remy then heard a boom. He looked up and the sky was completely gray and dark. At that moment he felt a raindrop on his nose and then on his forehead and more and more dropped. A couple of minutes into the fight and it evolved into a full fledged rainstorm with lightning and all. Remy sprinted at Logan and used his staff to launch himself into the air. The sole of his shoe crashed into Logan's nose. Logan fell backwards into the mud and when he got up he was covered in mud and mush. Remy charged his staff again and started twisting. Remy then sent the staff down wards and it collided with the side of Logan's boot. It blew up again and Logan spiraled strait up. Remy put his staff on the ground below Logan sticking upwards and when Logan came back down the staff went through his chest.

"Dis is where dat healing factor of yours comes in really handy." Remy grabbed the staff charged it for a whole ten seconds and started sprinting in the other direction right after he grabbed Logan and threw him onto the deserted street. Remy ran into a store and behind the counter. He then heard a huge explosion and the windows shattered inwards. Everything flew backwards. When everything settled and became quieter he walked out of the store and to the spot he threw Logan. All he saw was a black burnt crater in the ground with Logan standing in it. His whole rib cage was bare with no flesh— completely blown off. There were little strands of flesh crawling over the metal bones meaning he was starting to heal. Logan ran at Remy screaming like he was part of some Viking war movie and tackled Gambit to the ground. He raised his claws about to land the finishing blow when Remy dropped his staff to the ground besides him.

"Wait! Did you know that since you got dat a metal skeleton the chances of you bein' struck by lightning are greatly increased?"

"And? Still a better chance of me using my healing factor to fly."

The blast from his attacks so far where heating Logan's skeleton and making electricity and lightning a bit more attracted to Logan's skeleton with each blow.

"Da chances right now are 1/100." Then Remy them pushed Logan off and ran to the side. Just then a bolt of lightning came down and hit Logan fast and hard. Logan fell to the ground with smoke coming up from his body.

"And dose are good enough odds for me." Remy picked up Logan and turned around.

"Next stop, da mansion."


	2. Flashback: Cable

Remy walked into the mansion and dropped Logan on the ground. Storm walked in with a look of dullness that quickly evolved into a look of surprise.

"Remy, what's going on here?"

"I-I'm sorry, mon ami. He attacked me when I went to see the professor at da grave yard."

"Don't worry about it. He has his healing factor. I just think you should get out of here before he wakes up. I won't mention this to anyone."

"Thanks Storm." Remy began to walk off when Storm said something else.

"By the way, nice haircut. It works better that that long frizz you had before."

"Thanks, mon ami." Remy walked off smiling but it quickly turned into a frown. He walked into his room right next to Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler who was to his left and Bobby, what's his face, a.k.a. Iceman. He could never remember Bobby's last name for some reason. He jumped onto his bed and went back to the professors last moments…

**FLASHBACK…**

Gambit walked into the backyard towards Professor Xavier.

"I really cant thank you enough for letting me into dis institute, Professor."

"I only want to help mutant kind, Remy. Well, and help them coincide peacefully with humans."

"Well, as long as there's someone like you around, dat will happen someday. You know, I used to think dat there was no one I could trust beside Rogue. You showed me dat is far from da truth. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. You need a code name while your part of the X-men. Any ideas?"

"I think I will stick with what I have and use Gambit. Not dat anyone will ever respect that name."

"I know my students Gambit. I am confident that they will someday trust you. All except for Logan. I am not so sure he will ever trust you, but play your cards right and even you guys will become friends."

"You don't need to worry about my cards. I always got my four aces."

"I'm not exactly sure what that means but it sounds reassuring."

"Truthfully, I don't know what it means either, but I say it because it sounds reassuring." The professor chuckled at that comment.

"And about Nightcrawler and his ordeal with Dazzler. Dazzler decided to come back to the school and Kurt has all his mental flaws gone. Of course Dazzler still hates Kurt more than anything." He then heard a ring inside. No one was home. All the X-men where away on a mission at the time.

"We will continue this conversation later on. Would you mind getting the door, Remy?"

"Not at all professor." Remy walked inside and to the front door. He opened it and saw a man in a suit with a bunch of weapons hanging off it. He had white hair and a scar across his eyes. Remy immediately grabbed five cards from the deck on his belt.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Don't be alarmed, my boy. I am a friend of Professor Xaviers. I'm here to give something to him." He said smiling.

"What's your name?"

"Um… Bishop." Gambit went to a communicating device on the wall and started talking.

"Professor, there's a man called Bishop here to give you something. Says he's a friend." Then the professor's voice came through.

"Send him to the back yard." then Remy went back to the door.

"Alright. He's in da back yard. Go ahead."

"Thanks, kid." He then struck forward to fast for Remy to dodge. He struck a pressure point and Remy instantly went unconscious. The last think he heard was the mans chuckling.

**A few hours later…**

Remy woke up with his head buzzing like a chainsaw.

_What happen...?_ Everything then started coming back to him. _The door…the man…what's his name…Bishop….the...the…PROFESSOR! _Remy jumped to just feet and sprinted through the halls with his chest pounding and his head feeling like it was hit by lightning from Storm. He turned down another hallway, reached big glass doors and jumped into the back yard. He looked around and saw something in the middle of the yard. He ran to it. It was the professor's dead body.

_No…_ There was a note on the professor's body. Gambit picked it up. Remy's sorrow instantly turned into anger as he stared at the note.

l1--------------------1

l1The name's Cable. 1

l1--------------------1

**End of flashback…**

Remy couldn't stop thinking about it. The man was gone right now of course. Bishop tackled him into some portal and the both went back to the future. Or so he thought. No one was sure if he was sent to the future or the past but wherever he was, he and Bishop were trapped. Otherwise they would be back by now.

As he laid down thinking he heard a knock on his door and opened it.

"Cyclops what would you be doin' here?"

"Wolverines parading around saying he's going to kill you. What happened?"

"Logan gone and attacked me at da graveyard. I was looking in on—"

"The professor. Anyway, you should keep your distance until he calms down."

"Thanks for the advice. So what's the deal with the classes?"

"It's the institutes lunch time right now. I'm your mentor. I'll show you around to your classes and you'll sit at my table in lunch."

"Your table? There aren't that many kids here right?"

"Actually, during the incident with Cable and how Bishop stopped him at the White House, we saved the presidents life so we won the trust of multiple people. This mansion is now as populated as a middle school. We also got Emma's school to join us. Emma is the principal at this school now. Unfortunately, Emma's away on an assignment in Asia. We now have Jean-Paul, my brother (unfortunately), Polaris, Angel, and others." Cyclops answered.

"Dats a lot a' mutants." Gambit said with his eyebrows rising.

"Well, lets head down for lunch right now. Follow me." Cyclops led the way down a series of halls and they walked down the stairs at the front door. The turned into another hall and came to five french doors that lead into a huge cafeteria full of mutants. He followed Cyclops past a few tables and some mutants where staring and talking about him. No doubt about the thing with the professor and Cable. He came to a rectangular table that had Kurt (Nightcrawler), Kitty (Shadowcat), Bobby (Iceman), Polaris, and another man. He was black with dreadlocks.

"Who are you?"

"The names Bishop. The X-men already encountered an older me from the future. I'm the present one."

"Oh. Almost forgot there would be a younger you, mon ami. Guess that Cable man has a younger him too. He betta hope he never meets me, even though he eventually will. I mean younger him." (Also, for all who don't know, Ultimate Bishop is the future form of Wolverine. There's a twist for ya!)

"Ok man." Bishop said a bit freaked out. Gambit took a seat next to Polaris and Iceman.

"Hey, you going to eat?" Bobby asked.

"Uh sure. Has anyone seen Rogue at all? I only saw her once since I joined da institute." Gambit asked.

"What would you want with Rogue?" Bobby said with his eyes narrowing.

"Well, she is my girlfriend so you can see what I want with her." Gambit answered. Bobby stood up clenching his fists.

"Correction. She was your girlfriend until you where thought dead from your fight with the Juggernaut. She's with me now." Gambit chuckled at this.

"Bet she is." He chuckled again.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Ooo' nothin'. I just find it sad that you would rebound a girl after her boyfriend dies."

"That's it!" Bobby then lifted his fists and as soon as he opened them he froze Gambit in a block of ice. The ice then started to glow a red/pink color and Gambit smiled under the ice.

"Everyone run for cover!" Scott screamed. Some kids ran out of the room, some jumped out of windows and some went under their tables. The ice then completely exploded sending pieces of it in every direction and after every piece collided with something that piece exploded. There where mini bombs flying all through the cafeteria. As soon as the explosions stopped everyone started to slowly climb out from under their tables. And through windows and doors. As soon as Gambit spotted Iceman he pulled out a card.

"Bad idea, mon ami." He said darkly. He then proceeded to throw the card but his hand was stopped by something. Wait, not his hand. The card. He saw an arm in his that was also holding the card. He turned to see Kitty phasing her arm through his arm.

"You haven't done anything wrong yet. Just walk away and you're clean." she said. Gambit considered this. He was only defending himself but he didn't do anything wrong yet and if he threw the card he was in trouble.

"Alright. I'm sorry." he said to Iceman though he felt like taking his head off. He then walked out of the cafeteria. Nightcrawler teleported after him.

"You did the right thing you know." Kurt said.

"Doesn't feel like it." Remy replied.

"So where are you going? There is still a whole lunch to go. You haven't even gone five minutes into it."

"I think I'll walk around dat huge front lawn. It's like a park out there and I could use some trees and air."

"I will come with you. Do you mind, mein freund?"

"Don't see why not. So where is Rogue?"

"She is away visiting friends in Florida."

"Dat explains why I never see her. So your accent, you German?"

"Yes. I used to be a famous acrobat in Germany named Nightcrawler. That is why I use the name right now on the X-men." They reached the lawn and walked to the huge willow in the middle of the left half of the yard. Gambit climbed it and Nightcrawler teleported up.

"So why did you come up here?" Kurt asked.

"I could lie and say it's for the view but I feel like somebody's watching us. I came up here to look around." Gambits head swerved left and right but the one place he failed to look was up. Next thing he knew he and Kurt where knocked out of the willow and fell to the ground. When they got up Toad was standing in front of them.

"Oh. Maybe it was da smell dat made me suspicious."

"Ha. Make all the jokes you want, mate. I just came bearing a message for the X-men. You better watch your backs. Your professor is dead and Magneto isn't."

"Are you saying you and the Brotherhood are going to break out Magneto, Toad?" Kurt asked. Gambit quickly pulled out a card and Nightcrawler got into a fighting stance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't come here to fight mate! I was just told to give you the message from the newest member of our group and the second in command." Toad began to laugh but was quickly silenced by Gambit as he brought his staff in front of Toad.

"If I were you, I'd watch what I say. Otherwise you could get yourself into a deep hole that you can't get out of. And I mean that literally and non-literally." Gambit threatened.

"I-I'm really sorry mate! I'm just here to give you a message! I gave it and now I'm leaving! Oh, yeah, a bit more advice to ya. Not everyone in your group of X-men is what they seem." Toad chuckled at that and left the two mutants to ponder what he said.

"We gotta inform the rest of da X-men." Remy said.

"I'm actually more interested in knowing how he got past the new Xavier security system." Kurt teleported to the door and ran inside. Remy sprinted in after him. They ran to the War Room and pushed the emergency button. Remy talked into the speaker.

"All da X-men, report to the War Room immediately!" Remy ordered. Minutes later Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, Bishop, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Dazzler, Colossus, and Angel where standing around the room.

"Remy, why did you call us down here?" Storm demanded the answer.

"Probably to waste our time." Bobby replied.

"Hey, shut it. I already feel like taking your head off so you betta watch yourself." Gambit said as he sneered in Iceman's direction.

"Stay on task, Remy. What happened?" Cyclops asked.

"After Kurt and I left da cafeteria, he went to the front yard. We had an encounter with Toad. Gave us da message,

'You better watch your backs. Your professor is dead and Magneto isn't. He also said something about a new member of the Brotherhood. This new person is second in command for the Brotherhood and is somebody Professor Xavier knew. This person is a guy. Also, he said we have a traitor among us."

"We will talk about this later when we give you a briefing on all the Brotherhood members. Right now we all have to get to class. Lunch just ended."

"Scott! This is a bit more important than classes. What if they are going to attempt to break out Magneto?" Storm asked.

"Then the War Room will inform us of a mission. Right now he have to get to class. Everyone, come on. Get to your classes. Remy, follow me." All the X-men left the War Room and entered the elevator which took them to the first floor. Remy followed Scott through a series of hallways on his way to his first class."


	3. Remy's Classes: Gym

Remy and Scott reached room 201.

"Ok. This is Algebra II, your fourth class. I only have Gym with you and you have Nightcrawler in all your classes so he will have to show you around. Just follow him, Ok?"

"Got ya." Remy answered. He walked into class and it was completely full except for the seat next to a blond kid. The teacher came up to Remy.

"Class, this is our newest student, Remy LeBeau. I am Mr. Rockner. Remy, sit over there next to Alex Summers."

Remy took a seat next to Alex.

_Why does the last name seem so familiar?_ The Alex kid turned his head.

"Hi. You already know but my name is Alex Summers. You're that guy who was sitting at my brothers table, right? What do you think of him?"

"Brother? Summers…Summers…oh yeah! You Cyclops' brother, huh? He did mention he had a brother at dis school now. Your brother's a great guy."

"Ya, right. We hate each others guts."

"Well, he did say _unfortunately _after your name." Remy remembered.

"Huh. I swear, someday that guy will drive me too far and—"

"I don't see what dis is all about. Old Cyclops' a great guy."

"Says you." Alex said. Their conversation was disturbed after those word of hate.

"Would you two like to share anything with the class?" Mr. Rockner asked.

"No, Mr. Rockner." Alex replied. Remy didn't answer.

"What about you Remy?" He asked.

"Huh? No, I'm good." Remy answered.

"Well, you two try to pay attention. This is important stuff you are learning in this class." The teacher turned and walked back to the front of the class and started righting equations on the board. Remy's mind kind of dosed off at that point and if was probably minutes later but it felt like seconds that the bell rang. Remy walked up to Nightcrawler who was sitting next to Polaris and Alex walked up to Polaris.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked her.

"Ya, lets get out of here." They then walked out of the class together.

"Hey Kurt." Remy said.

"Hello, mein freund. Scott told me you were in all of mein classes. Follow me." They walked out of class together and through the crowded hallway.

"All of our classes are in this hallway except for gym. That is in the 100's hallway next to the swimming pool room. This is our next class." They stopped in front of room 203.

"This is Chemistry. The teacher is Mrs. Rignhart. You will sit next to Polaris." Kurt pointed at a two person table in the back.

"Thanks Kurt." Remy replied. He then took a seat at his table in the left back of the room. It looked like they were early because they were the only people inside the class besides a organic metal transforming mutant known as Peter Rasputin (or Colossus). Colossus hated Kurt at the time because Kurt said some things he shouldn't have when he found out Colossus was gay. Colossus had a mad face on and was staring at Kurt. Remy decided to say something.

"Hey, Peter!" Colossus turned his head and the sneer turned into a smile.

"Hello my friend. Gambit, was it?" he greeted.

"Ya, but call me Remy. So how did a you meet da X-men?"

"The professor took me in after I saved my sister from a runaway tractor by jumping in front of it and stopping it."

"You also got an accent. Your Russian right?"

"Yes, but you also have an accent which I do not recognize. Where are you from?"

"I'm from deep in the bayou, tete en metal (metal head)." Remy replied. Just then, multiple kids came into the room and took a seat. One of the kids was Polaris. She was a great looking girl with long bright green hair and green eyes. She was also dating Alex at the time. She took a seat next to Remy.

"Um, hey." She said.

"Hey." Remy replied.

"Great accent."

"Thanks."

"Listen, I'm sorry if my boy friend made you mad this morning for talking about Scott that way."

"Its alright. Why does he hate his brother so much?"

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual between the two. They really hate each other. They hate each other because I used to be dating Scott a while ago. After we broke up, I fell in love with his brother and Scott had thought that Alex just rebounded me since. One day they got into a huge fight over it and Alex hated him too. It's been the same ever since."

"Well dat explains dat."

"So what do you think of Alex?" Polaris asked

"I don't have much to go off considering everything he said besides hi had somethin' to do with da hate for his brother, but I'm sure he is a nice guy once you get to know him."

"He is. Just try to avoid the subject of his brother and I promise you guys will become great friends."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll try." Just then, the teacher walked into the class.

"Ok class. Today, we are starting the subject of genes. More specifically, the mutant X gene." She turned to Remy.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Remy LeBeau? I'm Mrs. Rignhart. Welcome to the class." She then turned back to the rest of the class.

"Does anybody know how you get the mutant X gene?" Another kid known as Jean-paul, Colossus' boyfriend, raised his hand.

"It's a gene carried by the father that is passed down through generation and generation until it becomes active and turns a homo-sapient into a homo-superior with super human abilities."

"That's right Jean-paul. Good job. Now does anyone know what a dominant and recessive gene is?" Polaris raised her hand.

"A Dominant gene is the gene that shows in your characteristics. Like, say your dad has brown hair and your mom is a blonde. If the brown hair is dominant, you get brown hair. The recessive gene is the gene that doesn't show. In that case, the blonde hair."

"Very good Polaris. Now, I know that this is all stuff you learn in biology but this information is going to be crucial these next couple of days. Now everyone come up and get a toothpick from the front desk. After that, I want you to scrape some DNA from the inside of your mouth from your cheek." Gambit did as he was told and put the DNA in-between to slides. He then put it under a microscope and the class spent the rest of the period looking at their DNA and jotting down notes from the board. It felt like seconds later that the bell rung and he went to Kurt. They walked out into the hall on their way to the last class of the day.

"Ok, one more class to go. And this is the best." Kurt said.

"And what would that be?" Remy asked.

"Gym." Remy seem mildly happy about this, but also bored. The class was going to be easy. They walked to the west end of the school and into a huge gym. Remy notice everyone was partnered up and talking a lot...

"Why is everyone in pairs?" he asked.

"This gym class is a bit different than most." Kurt said smiling. At that moment, Remy saw Wolverine front the gym.

"What's dat fur ball doin' here. He ain't a student."

"Your right. I'm the teacher." he said.

"He heard me? He's up there and the class is loud!" Logan walked up to Remy.

"I have better hearing than most people. And you were wondering why everyone is in pairs? Gym, like the elf said, is different here than most places. We sometime just play sports or something but since I'm the teacher this year, things are a little different. We have tournaments in this class. In other words, fights. Unfortunately, everyone is already paired up so you will have to be in group of 3. You will be with…" Logan pulled out a list.

"…Kurt Wagner …" Gambit smiled at this first mention.

"…and Bobby Drake." Remy's smile instantly transformed into a frown.

"Your kidding, right? Iceman?" Remy asked in disbelief. Logan just stared and smiled. Remy walked to Kurt and didn't even glance in Bobby's direction.

"Since we don't have enough time for everyone in the class to fight, we will have two people a day. Here is the tournament chart." Logan showed the class the chart. The first pair fighting was Cyclops and Colossus vs. Alex Summers and Northstar.

"What a pair." were the first words out of Remy's mouth.

"Now, follow me." The class followed Wolverine out and into the subbasement danger room.

"Ok, the fights will be held here in the danger room. This room is has a safety security mechanism so nobody really gets hurt badly. Only bumps and bruises, but everything will feel the same. You _will _feel all the pain and you can be knocked out. After this fight, there will be one more and we are done for the day. Now everyone besides the fighters get in the console room upstairs and watch." As the class besides Alex, Peter, Scott, and Jean-paul walked into the protective room and the door closed. As Wolverine walked up to a consoled and pushed some buttons adamantium platforms and barriers rose up from the ground. Wolverine signaled, and pushed a green button. Then three seconds later, the fight was started by a horn.

"Colossus! To the back of the room!" Cyclops ordered. Alex sent a blast of plasma at them and Scott dived behind an adamantium barrier. Colossus just ducked. Jean-paul zipped behind Scott and grabbed him. He then started to run around the room and his super speed made it impossible for Scott to see or do anything. He then ran into the middle of the room and started twisting clockwise. He let go and Scott was sent hurling at Colossus. They both smashed against back wall. Alex then sent another plasma blast at them as they got up. Colossus jumped out of the way and Scott was hit head on. Scott hurled back against the wall and fell.

"Scott! Are you ok?" Peter asked in a worried tone.

"I didn't feel it. I forgot we don't feel each others blasts because we are brothers. It has no effect. Only the impact of smashing against the wall hurt. Alright Colossus, you know the fastball special you always do with Wolverine?"

"What about it?"

"Throw me." Scott ordered.

"That's dangerous for you! You have no healing factor."

"But this room has the safety feature remember? I won't get hurt. I'll feel it but that's it."

"Ok." Colossus picked up Scott and whipped him ant Alex. Scott tackled Alex head on and they both hurled to the other side of the room. Jean-paul zipped at Colossus from the side so he twirled strait into the air, hit his head on the ceiling, and fell back down. Colossus got back up and punched in a random direction. Jean-paul was running all around the room so there was a small chance of Colossus hitting him since he had such little room to cover in such a small space. Colossus got lucky and Jean-paul ran into his fist. Jean-paul flipped through the air and smashed into the opposite wall at the speed of sound. He was down for the count. As soon as Colossus turned to help Scott take out Alex he has hit by a huge plasma blast and instantly went unconscious.

Scott turned to see Colossus and Jean-paul unconscious. Scott looked back to his brother to have another plasma blast smash into him. He didn't feel that but he felt the impact of him smashing against a barrier and falling to the floor. He then pulled off his whole visor and opened his eyes in Alex's direction. The blast carried Alex to the wall and pinned him there. Scott put his visor back on and Alex fell onto a platform. Scott jumped up to the platform and picked up Alex. He took a swing and Alex ducked under it. Alex then gave Scott an uppercut that sent Scott soaring onto another platform. Alex jumped over and Scott got up. Alex tackled him and they fell to the ground. Scott blasted Alex and Alex hit the ceiling. When he came back down his stomach met Scott's heel. Alex fell to the ground clutching his stomach with Scott standing over him reaching for his visor. The same time he pulled off his visor, Alex poured on the plasma.

Alex got up and they both walked away from each other and didn't ease up on the power at all. Both of their blasts were meeting in mid air. At first Alex took a step forward and his blast started overpowering Scotts. Scott then concentrated more and gave more power and he began to overpower Alex. Alex took another step forward and began to win. Scott took a step and before they knew it, they were walking at each other. The closer they got, the more intense the waves of power got until they met in the middle. The place exploded with power. Smoke was everywhere and as soon as it cleared we had a clear winner. Scott was at one side of the room leaning against the wall and Alex was at the other completely unconscious. Wolverine and another student rushed out and Carried Alex and Jean-paul out of the room. Scott followed them. They then came back for Colossus and tried to wake him up. They can't carry Colossus because he was like the Blob— almost immovable when in metal form. A couple of minutes later, he woke up and was escorted out of the room by the student.

"Alright. Pretty good scrap. Well, on to the next fight." Wolverine took out the chart.

"Let's see…Firestar and Shadowcat…vs.…Iceman, Nightcrawler, and Gambit!"


	4. The Teams Battle

Remy seemed surprised at his group going so soon but he really didn't care. He just wanted to get this out of the way. Without a word, he walked out of the console room and walked down some stairs. He then walked through the door and he was in the danger room. He looked up to see Logan doing something to the console. Probably changing the terrain. Remy looked around as the room seemed to get bigger and tree's began to rise up from the ground. In seconds, they were in a thick green rainforest.

"A forest! Firestar has a fire form!" Bobby screamed up at Logan.

"Ya, but you have an ice form." Logan said back. Before they knew it, a horn sounded and they sprinted for cover.

"Alright Bobby, ice up and then I need you to keep da fires down. You control da fires and me and Kurt will take out Firestar and Kitty." Gambit ordered.

"No. Why should I listen to you? You put out the fires." Iceman said back.

"In case you haven't noticed, my cards explode wit' fire! Not ice!" Gambit screamed back. Before they knew it, the tree completely exploded. Iceman skated away to another tree for cover and Kurt teleported away. Remy sprinted for cover and dived just as a fireball blew up behind him were he was. He climbed the tree and onto the highest branch. He jumped to another tree just as that one exploded. He pulled out three cards and threw them at Firestar. He threw a fireball at the cards and they exploded there. Just then, Gambit heard something behind him. He turned around and saw Kitty. She grabbed Gambits hand and he phased through the branch he was on. He fell and crashed into a branch. That branch broke and he continued to fall. When he fell to the floor he came to the sight of Firestar flying over him. Firestar aimed his arms at Remy and fire came bursting out in Remy's direction. Before he knew it, Iceman jumped in front of him and gave a burst of ice at the fire. It obliterated the fire and put Firestar in a block of ice.

"That won't hold him. Move!" Iceman shouted at Remy. Remy got up and sprinted behind cover.

"Where da hell is Nightcrawler?" Remy shouted over all the roaring fire.

"Probably fighting Kitty! That's what he was doing when I last saw him!" Iceman shouted back.

"Look, you got to keep da fires under control! Otherwise, it won't be Firestar that does us in!" Remy shouted again.

"You can't take Firestar by yourself! You'll be gone in seconds!" Iceman shouted back.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once?" Gambit shouted at him.

"Because you're not my boss!!" The tree they were behind exploded and they were sent hurling to another tree. Gambit jumped back up.

"Get behind cover!" He screamed at Iceman. He then pulled out a card and threw it Firestar. This one collided and exploded with power. Gambit smiled as the barrages of fireballs stopped. The smoke cleared and that smile disappeared. He saw Firestar there with no scratches at all.

"I'm made of fire, remember? Not much explosions can hurt me." Firestar said smiling.

"Oh oh. Dat ain't good." Gambit said with his mouth hanging open.

"Run for cover!" Iceman screamed as he skated up in a tree. He was knocked out of the tree after though and fell to the ground with Nightcrawler and Kitty on top of him.

_They were fighting too._ Gambit then saw Firestar aiming at Iceman and Nightcrawler as the began to get up. Kitty phased into the ground.

"Nightcrawler! Iceman! Move!" Gambit screamed at them. They turned to find a fireball the size of a big boulder flying at them. Gambit jumped behind a huge boulder for cover from the following explosion. The ground was shaking from the intensity of the explosion.

_I am in so much trouble. No way I can take Firestar and Kitty at da same time. _Gambit thought it was all over until he heard a familiar _BUMF. _He turned to see Iceman and Nightcrawler behind him.

"Your OK?" He shouted in disbelief.

"Nightcrawler teleported us out of there just in time!" Iceman shouted over all the fire again.

"Ok! Take care of the fires! Nightcrawler, take care of Kitty!" Gambit ordered once again. Nightcrawler teleported away in search of Kitty.

"For the last time, I'm not going to take care of the fires!" Iceman screamed back.

"Why don't you just listen to me!" Gambit screamed.

"In case you haven't noticed, were not exactly friends! Remember the lunchroom when I iced you and you just charged the ice and it exploded? You were actually about to fight me there and—"

"Wait, da lunchroom…" Gambit got an idea. "Iceman, give me as much small ice balls as possible." Gambit ordered.

"Why?" Iceman asked.

"Just do it!" Iceman listened this time and passed gambit 5 marble sized ice balls.

"Lets see if dis works…" Gambit charged the balls and jumped out from behind the boulder. He threw all five of them at Firestar and the exploded on contact with ice everywhere. Gambit covered his eyes from all the flying ice and when he put his hands down, he saw Firestar clutching his stomach.

"It worked!!!?" Iceman screamed in disbelief.

"We got a chance! Run for cover and give me more balls!" Gambit jumped behind another tree and Iceman gave him more balls. He jumped out from cover and was met by a fireball. The ball exploded on contact and Gambit was sent soaring. He hit a tree and fell to the ground with smoke coming up. He felt wooze and everything was starting to go black. Iceman skated over and threw a snowball at him.

"Wake up you idiot!" Iceman screamed at him. That woke up Gambit. He got up and saw Iceman screaming at him. He then saw Firestar throw another fireball at them. Gambit jumped up and tackled Iceman out of the way just in time. Iceman passed him more balls and Gambit threw them just after he charged them. They all hit and blew up. This time it actually made him fall to the ground. Gambit got another ball and charged it. As Firestar got up, he threw it at Firestars face and it exploded. Firestar fell back down.

"We have to end this now! We won't do any good in this forest much longer. It's probably all on fire by now. It's beyond my control!" Iceman screamed.

"Ok…" Gambit thought for a moment. The lunchroom came back to him. He then turned to Firestar. "Ice me." he ordered Iceman.

"Ice you? Why" Iceman asked.

"Just do it and then run for cover." Gambit ordered again.

"But why?" Iceman asked.

"There isn't much time. Just listen to me please, Bobby... Drake." Gambit finnally remembered his last name. Iceman stared and then did as he was told. He incased Gambit in ice and then that's when it came to him.

_How could I be so stupid? That's what he wanted to do! _Iceman then skated in the other direction. Firestar walked up to the iced Gambit.

"You give up, huh? You were all a walk in the park, but I commend you for your effort." Firestar taunted as he smirked. Gambit smiled under the ice as it started to glow a pink/red color. The smile fell from Firestars face and the ice exploded into thousands of pieces and each piece exploded when it collided with something. Gambit got up in all the ice and that part of the rainforest was no longer on fire from thanks to the ice bombs. He stared at Firestar unconscious on the ground and smiled. Iceman skated up to him amazed they did it. Before they knew it, Nightcrawler teleported in front of them carrying an unconscious Kitty. He laid her down on the ground and smiled at his teammates. Wolverine came down and picked up Firestar and a student picked up Kitty.

"That was an unexpected outcome. I thought you guys were finished. Good job. I'm impressed." Logan congratulated them. He walked out with the student carrying the unconscious mutants and the bell rang. The day was finally over. The students congratulated the trio as they past by on their way out of the danger room. Just then, an unexpected student came up to them.

"Rogue? Your back!" asked Remy and Iceman at the same time. They looked at each other and their eyes narrowed.

"Yup."

"How was you trip?" Remy asked.

"It was great. Kind of uneventful but great nonetheless."

"Great to have you back." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby. Great fight, ya'll. Didn't think you could pull it off considering you spent all you time fighting each other. I'm really impressed." Rogue congratulated.

"You were watching?" Iceman asked.

"Ya. I got here right in the beginning. What where you fighting so much for?" Iceman and Remy looked at each other.

"Alright, Rogue. There's something we need to settle here and now. Who do you love?" Iceman asked.

"I love both of you." She replied.

"But who is your boyfriend?" Remy asked.

"Please guys. Not now." She said.

"Sorry." They said.

"Take all da time you need, ma beaute (my beauty)." Remy said to her. She then walked out of the danger room, which was already back to normal. No rainforest, adamantium platforms, or adamantium barriers. It was all normal.

When everyone left Remy, Nightcrawler and Iceman left the danger room and where on their way to their bedrooms. All their rooms where right next to each other on the top floor.

"Soooo Remy." Bobby said.

"Ya?" Remy asked.

"Truce?" Bobby offered his hand for a handshake.

"Truce." Remy said back to him smiling. They shook hands and became friends at that moment. Little did they know that Rogue was hiding behind a wall watching and smiling at the sight. Kurt was also smiling but then he remembered something.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting in the war room now? Remember? Because of our encounter with Toad?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Suit up and lets get back down to the subbasement." Iceman ordered. They all went into their rooms and minutes later they were gone and on their way down to the war room. When they reached there, all the X-men were already there.

"You're late." Cyclops said to them as soon as they came in.

"Sorry." Kurt replied.

"Alright. Storm and I have been thinking about the warnings and we decided the best we can do is prepare. Right now we are going to visit Magneto, who is still in custody, and see what information we can get from him about all this. Tomorrow is Saturday. We are going to run a Brotherhood simulation with Magneto in it.

"I hate those simulations, Cyclops. We almost never win." Dazzler said in a dull tone.

"That's too bad because this time, we are going to do it over and over until we do. How are we supposed to win against the real thing if we can't even beat a simulation? You know we can change the difficulty of a simulation but at its hardest, it's only half the real thing. We are going to need to practice to win." Cyclops answered.

"So when do we leave to visit Magneto?" asked Angel.

"In a couple of hours. Do what you want until that time." Cyclops told them. They left the room and Remy walked up to Cyclops.

"Why don't you just tell someone that mutants are planning to break Magneto out of prison?" Remy asked.

"Because he can't be held in a better secured building besides the SHEILD headquarters and no way Fury is going to bring Magneto there. Way to much risk. That whole building is made of metal. He can only be held in his current plastic prison with other bad guys like Lady Deathstrike, Longshot, and everyone else." Cyclops Replied.

"But if he is broken out there is a big chance dat all our other enemies will get out too." Remy said.

"Yes, and it's happened before." Cyclops said.

"You think they can break him out?" Remy asked.

"They still have that Forge guy on their team who can make any electronic device if he wanted to. That's his mutant power. He makes anything." Cyclops answered.

"Whoa. Why doesn't that guy just make a teleportation device to get Magneto out?" Remy asked.

"Because knowing Magneto, they got something much, much bigger planned." Cyclopes said in a worried tone.

"So what are we supposed to do if he gets out?"

"Same thing we always do. Find him, and stop him."

"Wonder what Magneto got planned. He ain't gonna talk and we don't have any physics' at the moment."

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."


	5. The Escape and the Morlocks

Remy spent the next couple of hours talking with Iceman and Nightcrawler, and loading his belt with multiple decks of cards. Over the course of the day Kurt, Bobby, and Remy had all become best friends. Bobby and Remy stopped fighting about Rogue for the moment. Kurt was there to keep to peace. They spent their time talking about the visit they were going to take to Magneto. Everyone seemed a bit unnerved about going to see Magneto besides Gambit and Wolverine. Wolverine seemed to be hoping for a good fight and Gambit didn't seem to care either way. He just made a point to be ready. And later on, Kitty told Remy she had a present for him and to meet him in her room.

Gambit made his way to her room and knocked on the door. When it opened, Kitty was standing there.

"Hey. I was wondering when you'd get here. Come in." Remy walked into the room and sat down on her bed. She went into a closet and pulled out a huge, long box.

"What's dis, all about, Chat (Cat)?" Remy asked her.

"Open it." Gambit opened the top of the box and put his hand around something. He pulled and out came a huge …

"A pole? Uh…thanks Kitty." Remy said.

"It's not a pole. And its not from me either. It's from Wolverine. It's a new staff. An adamantium staff actually. Logan got it off EBay. He noticed your old one wouldn't last much longer." Remy hadn't noticed at all. But then again, he didn't pay attention to his staff much. He usually just used his cards but there were some occasions there he had to use his staff.

"How did he find an adamantium staff on EBay?" Remy asked.

"That's beyond me, but who cares. You got it." Kitty answered.

"I always thought he hated my guts."

"Oh yeah. He told me to tell you this just incase you said that. _I do hate your guts, idiot._"

"Ahhh, he doesn't mean dat."

"He also told me to tell you this just incase you said that. _Bub..._ _Keep thinking that and I'll be there __before you know it, just to shave ya._"

"He probably doesn't mean that either."

"He also told me to tell you this just incase you said that too. _It's your funeral, bub._"

"Ok, now your just lying."

"Your right. He only said the first one." They stared at each other for a couple of seconds…

"AHHAAAHHAA…" they laughed on and on for a minute or two and then there was a knock on the door and their laughing instantly ceased.

"Uhhh… I'll get it." Remy said. He got up and walked to the door. When he opened it, Colossus was standing there.

"It is time, my friends." Remy left to his room and dressed into his costume. He then put his brown trench coat over it. He looked at the old staff on his bed. Now that he looked at it, it was very worn, misshaped, and rusty. He then looked at the adamantium one next to it which would never get worn, misshaped, or rusty. He liked his old one though. He wouldn't get rid of it. He slid the old one under his bed and got the adamantium one. It was just like the old one except it folded up and tucked away in a pocket inside the jacket. The old one just went in itself. He then left the room and ran down the hall one his way to the elevator to get to the subbasement. He then left into the war room

When he got there, everyone was geared up and ready to go.

"What took you so long?" Wolverine asked.

"I was busy looking at dis new staff I got, Glouton (Wolverine). Wonder who it's from." Remy smiled at Logan.

"You tell anybody and you'll wish it was Magneto that did you in." Remy's grin widened and he left the room as everyone else did. They left the war room and entered the X-jet hanger. As soon as everyone got on the stairs folded up and the jet closed. The jet was activated flew into a narrow tunnel. It glided along and built up more and more speed. When it was at full speed, the basketball court opened up and it launched out and into the air to Magneto and their other enemies prison.

Remy walked up to Dazzler.

"I never talked to you before, Dazzler. What are you about?" She turned and answered in a dull tone.

"Music, drinking, and sleeping. Anything else?"

"You're pretty strait forward."

"I do my best. Now leave a girl to her thoughts."

"Alright. Talk to you later." Remy got up and sat down in his seat. He then buckled in. He took a seat next to Angel.

"Don't worry about her Gambit. She's like that with everyone except me." Angel said.

"Why are you an excluded?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend. Anyway, I saw your fight with Firestar and Kitty. That was something else. I didn't think you and Iceman would start working together. You three are a great combination. You may or may not have notice, but I'm in your gym class too."

"Really? Who do you work with?" Remy asked.

"Storm." he answered.

"She's one of the last people I want to fight. Didn't know so many X-men where in my gym class.

"You must have the attention span of a monkey. All the X-men are in that gym class. The X-men rank above the other students because the others are beginners. That's why the X-men are put in the same gym class. There are some students that rank with the X-men though. The ones in our class are Polaris, Firestar, Alex, Jean-paul, and Cannonball."

"Cannonball? Is dat his name?"

"No, he just prefers it, like Firestar prefers Firestar."

"So what's his abilities?" Remy asked.

"He is able to launch himself in any direction and burst through materials as hard as steel with a couple of launches. You don't want to get hit by him." Angel answered. Remy just stared.

"I would say that's a ridiculous power. But there is a guy with the abilities of a toad... "

"Ok. Anyway, nice talking to you." Angel smiled at Remy.

"Likewise." Remy smiled back. Just then, the speakers came on.

"Alright everyone. Get ready. We have reached Magneto's building and are landing now. We will have advanced security officers escort us to him so just listen to everything they tell you." Everyone had already removed their seat belts. The jet touched down and before the X-men knew it, they were trotting out of the X-jet. Then two officers with all kinds of weaponry with them, and a man who looked like he was from a higher rank came up to the X-men.

"Hello X-men. I am General Kludsin. These soldiers are from one of my most advance units. You may call the one to my left G1 and the one to my right G2. May I ask why you requested to see Magneto now of all times?" the high ranking man asked.

"We have suspicions that Magneto will escape from the prison with some help from the brotherhood." Cyclops answered.

"I assure you that that is not possible. We have the most advanced weaponry and—" General Kludsin was cut off.

"If it's impossible, how did it happen da first time?" Gambit asked.

"We have already increase security and traps." General Kludsin answered in a shaky voice. He then coughed and straitened himself up. His eyes kept darting around. He was sweating like a pig being lead to a the slaughter. He wouldn't stop moving. Something was up.

"What will that do against the king of magnetism? You're lying." Gambit pulled out his staff.

"Remy? What are you doing?" Rogue asked.

"You know I'm the king of lying, ma beaute. I know something's up with this guy."

"Haha. Looks like the X-men got a smart member on their team now. Not much good it will do you." General Kludsin said in a girls voice. Remy was dumbfounded at what he heard. The man then started to transform. His eyes turned yellow…his hair turned red…and his skin turned blue.

"You've discovered me. I was hoping to get away without a fight so I can just shoot you plane down when you fly away. Not that I have to fight." she smiled. The soldiers somehow deflated. They fell to the ground with a _kling_.

"The soldiers were fakes?" Dazzler asked.

"Yep. They were just filled with metal." Mystique's smile grew wider.

"Metal? But that means—"

"I've escaped!" The voice came from behind them. They all turned to see a man floating in mid-air who was wearing a red/blue helmet and suit. While they were turned, Mystique was gone. All the X-men got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, don't let me keep you busy. A few inmates would like a word with you." Magneto said as he used his abilities to make a hole in the ceiling. He flew out and left the X-men staring.

"Inmates?" Wolverine asked.

"Inmates." a voice answered next thing he knew, he was sent hurling through a wall. Standing behind him was Lady Deathstrike, Longshot, that Mr. Sinister man, and one they haven't seen before.

"Who's the new girl?" Wolverine asked as he crawler out from his hole.

"I don't know. Never seen her before." Cyclops answered.

"Bullshit! You put me in here and I'm putting you out."

"You don't recognize her? We became good friends during our time here. She goes by the name of Marrow. She's a morlock." Lady Deathstrike enlightened.

"Wait…Oh, I remember now. We had the Morlock encounter years ago. I wondered where you were being kept after you attempted to blow up the Empire State Building." Storm said.

"We're talking too much. It's time to put you people back where you belong" Wolverine ran at Lady Deathstrike and tackled her to the ground. He then popped his claws and proceeded to slash her. She instantly healed up. "I'm going to need help here." Wolverine said.

"I'll help you out over there." Gambit ran over. At that time, the battle started. Mr. Sinister took control of Colossus and used Colossus to fight for him.

Gambit took out his staff and charged it. He twisted around and attempted to crash it into Lady Deathstrike's side. She caught it though at kicked Remy so he let go and fell backwards. She then twisted around and tried the same maneuver on Wolverine. It connected and Wolverine was sent through another wall from the force of the explosion. She then front flipped and proceeded to try to crush Gambit with the staff but he brought his heel up and kicked her in the gut. She just smiled, meaning it didn't hurt at all.

"Alright. I should end this fast." Gambit said. He reached up and rammed his hand into her mouth. He grabbed he teeth and began to kinetically charge it. She then instantly rotted from the inside, out. Wolverine picked her up and threw her into a prison. He then pushed a button and a force field came blocking her in before she could heal. Gambit just went up to Mr. Sinister from behind and knocked him out. Colossus went back to normal. Wolverine did the same to Longshot. Marrow was gone and had escaped while they were all fighting.

As soon as Mr. Sinister and Longshot were locked up, the X-men silently boarded the X-jet. They flew off the island with their spirits lower than ever.

"I can't believe this crap. That was the fastest encounter I have ever had with anybody. We might as well gave Magneto some roses and pass to where ever in the hell he was going." Wolverine said.

"We could have also given him a PSP…" Iceman added.

"Random enough Bobby?" Rogue said to him.

"Ahhh …no. I'm not satisfied. Let the randomness role!"

"Bobby." Storm said fast and loud. He got the point.

"Just trying to break the tension."

"Ya? Well if you don't shut up, I'll break you and you can spend another month in a hospital. We were pathetic."

"It's ok, Wolverine. We can—" Cyclops was cut off.

"It's not ok Cyke. Two enemies of ours escaped. We didn't gather any information. We still don't know who their new member is. Things are going to close in as soon as Magneto puts whatever plan he has in motion and now that he is out he will do it some time soon too. This mission was an absolute failure." Everyone just kept quiet the rest of the flight home and as soon as they landed, they all left on their way to their rooms. Remy changed out of his X-outfit and into his regular jeans, shirt and trench coat clothes. He then heard a knock on the door. He opened it and in came Logan, who didn't even ask to come in.

"Hey, Gambit. I need to talk to you about what you did to Lady Deathstrike back there. I didn't know you could charge people."

"I can't. I just charged her bones and she rotted from da inside out. It's fatal for anyone wit no healing factor." Remy explained.

"Have you ever used it on a normal person?"

"Yes. A man named Hammerhead. He was a mob boss who killed a little girl's parent. He tried to kill the little girl so I hunted him down and killed him.

"It's a dangerous attack. Don't use it unless you really need it." Logan ordered seriously.

"Ok. I won't." Remy promised.

"By the way, I am impressed." Logan smiled and Remy smiled back.

"It's just an attack. Not as fun as claws though." Remy said.

"I wasn't talking about the attack. I mean you got everyone to trust you. You're no longer hated by any X-men besides me. I don't trust you, so don't go getting any idea's thinking that I trust you at all."

Remy hadn't noticed he had gained the X-men's trust at all. He wasn't complaining but a lot had changed these past couple of days. He became friends with Iceman and the X-men trust him. That was the good part. The bad is Marrow and Magneto had escaped and Magneto has something big planned, as always. Whatever it was, Remy wanted to know. The whole team was thinking about it. So what were they going to do to uncover his plan this time? Professor Xavier is dead. Jean is dead. Emma is away and the X-men don't even know if she can use Cerebro. All Remy wanted to know was,

"Where do we go from here?" Remy asked Logan.

"On."


	6. Danger Room: Magneto and the Brotherhood

Remy sprinted through the hallway and jumped down a flight of stairs. The danger room session started an hour ago and he was late. He sprinted past the lunchroom and down another hallway. He ran to the closest elevator, which was down the hall from the front door and to the right. He pushed the button jumping up and down. The elevator felt like it was taking a year to come up, but it had reached him in seconds. He jumped into it and the door closed. He pressed an invisible button on the wall behind him and before he knew it, he was in the subbasement. He jumped out of the elevator as soon as it opened and he ran strait down the hallway that was directly in front of the elevator. He stopped when he came to two rooms that were across from each other. He took the room to his right and he found himself in the danger room console room. He found Rogue sitting at a seat with he legs folded

"Remy? Didn't think I would see you here so early."

"Did you get hit on da head with a boulder, Marie? I'm an hour late. Why aren't you in da danger room?" He looked into the room from the console. The danger room wasn't activated at all and no one was in it.

"You're not late. The session starts at 6:30 AM. Let me guess. You thought it starts at 5?" Rogue said laughing inside.

"Um…oh. Alright. So how early am I?" Remy asked.

"We still got 15 minutes."

"How long have you been here?"

"Well, like you, I thought it started at 5 o'clock. I've been here for an hour and 15 minutes." Remy attempted to keep the following laugh in, but he failed and he burst out laughing. Rogue rolled her eyes and let out a long breath. Just then, a figure fell from the ceiling. Gambit jumped back and pulled out two cards. He then looked and saw it was Kitty and she phased through.

"Wow. Useful abilities." Rogue said.

"Ya, no elevators are one of the many perks of having my ability. And my room is directly two floors above us so yay for me!" Kitty said smiling. She sat down and Remy stared at her. He them put his cards back and took a seat too.

"Why don't you just take the elevators?"

'Trust me, if you had my abilities, you'd flip the elevator off." Gambit thought about it and decided she was right.

"So we are fighting all da Brotherhood and Magneto too, right?" Gambit asked.

"Ya. I truly do hate these. We usually lose but there are those rare occasions where we come out on top." Kitty explained

"Not me, bub. I'm looking forward to taking out bucket head." said a voice they recognized. They all turned to see Wolverine standing in the doorway.

"Ya, dat adamantium skeleton of yours will come in real handy. You do know da adamantium is a metal right? Polaris could probably beat you never mind Magneto. He's named da King of Magnetism for a reason." Remy said to him. The girls snickered at this. Just then Wolverine brought up his right fist and popped the middle claw. The girls laughed harder at the sight of Wolverine flipping off Gambit with his claws. One they cooled down, Remy smiled and Wolverine took a seat.

"So how much more time is there, gorgeous?" Wolverine asked Rogue. Remy turned at this but quickly dismissed it. He knew Rogue and Wolverine had a more father/daughter relationship.

"Five minutes until we all get our butts kicked." she answered. Dazzler walked in just then and took a seat one over from Remy. He looked over and turned back soon. Then Angel came it and sat next to her. They quickly began to make out in front of everyone else. Dazzler got up with her lips still locked and climbed on top of him facing the wall. That went on for about five more seconds until Wolverine got up and walked over to them. He then popped all six of his claws and had a very pissed face on. Dazzler quickly jumped off and onto he seat. She turned her head and began to whistle. Rogue, Kitty and Remy all broke out laughing and applauding Logan. Remy turned to the doorway and saw Nightcrawler standing there. He had a surprised face on. He then walked back out before anyone else saw him. Logan quickly turned after he caught Kurt's sent. He turned to Angel and Dazzler.

"You two are complete idiots, you know that?" Wolverine and Remy said at the same time. Remy got up and followed after Nightcrawler. He found Kurt in the X-jet room.

"Don't pay attention to that, Nightcrawler. You don't need Dazzler." Remy said to him.

"That's not what bothers me the most. Angel and I were the best of friends before she came along. Now he pretends I am not there."

"Well then he isn't a real friend. And if he is, sooner or later, you guys will get back on track. Theres no stopping something like that. Once it builds up momentum, it wont ever stop." Kurt turned.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, bleu (Blue). I'm also pretty sure I made new enemies when I called them idiots, too." Kurt smiled at this and they both left to room talking about the session on the way there. When they reached the Danger Room console room everyone was already there. Cyclops turned to him.

"Alright guys. Now that your back, it's time to start up the danger room session. Remy turned to Angel and Dazzler who were both whispering to each other with Dazzler making faces at Remy and Kurt the whole time. Remy sneered back and his glowing eyes made him more intimidating but it had absolutely no effect on her. They walked to the entrance of the danger room and Remy reached the door first. He then felt a tug and he was pulled back from the door. Dazzler walked past smilling. Angel followed with a unsure face on. Remy them pulled out a whole deck and charged it. Just then, Logan came up to him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them later. Just discharge those cards of yours and put them away. Wolverine walked unto the entrance, down a flight of stairs and reached Dazzler and Angel. He grabbed their collars and pulled them back up the stairs with them squirming the whole way and back into the console room. Remy smiled at them and walked into the entrance. He went down the stairs and into the danger room. He looked up to the console room and saw Logan screaming at them but didn't hear anything. He got to Kurt and told him about it. They stared at the console room and laughed at the sight of Logan screaming at them through sound proof glass. In seconds they were in the danger room with mad faces on. They looked up and saw Wolverine press a button in the console room. He walked into the danger room and the exit closed.

The whole place began to morph and it turned into a huge metal version of the Grand Canyon. The sky turned gray and it began to rain. Lightening began to strike in multiple places but strangely, the metal ground didn't get the lightning to instantly take out everyone. The ground began to shift and shake. The all turned to a part of the metal that morphed into a huge hole in the ground. First, Toad came flipping out. Mystique jumped out too and then followed Sabretooth and Blob. Then, Forge came climbing out.

"Well if it isn't the runt of the litter." Sabretooth said after he looked at Wolverine.

"We don't have time to waste. Hurry up." Mystique said after she yawned.

"No worries Mystique. We'll make this fast." Toad said.

"We'd better. I'm still hungry!" Blob said.

Just then, another figure jumped up from the gapping floor. The huge hulking figure stood up and Remy's mouth dropped. The figure in front of him was the Juggernaut.

"What da hell is he doing here? He is no longer a part of da Brotherhood." Gambit screamed over the thunder and rain.

"We should be ready for everything and anything." Wolverine answered. Just then, the landscape began to morph and move. The last figure came floating out of the hole. Towering over all the others was Magneto.

"I will destroy you here and now X-men! You have been a thorn in my side for too long and now you will loath the day you ever crossed me!" The other villains smiled. Then the fight started. Juggernaut sprinted forward and rammed into Cyclops, Storm, Angel, and Iceman sending them flying in different directions like bowling pins. Gambit felt a tug on his jacket. He turned and no one was there.

He looked inside his jacket and pulled out his staff…which was metal. The staff began to float in mid-air as it unfolded. When it straitened out, the staff began to attack him. Gambit ducked under the first swipe and rolled off to the side to dodge the second which came from above him. It then began twisting like a boomerang and spiraled at him. He ducked under the staff and ran in the other direction.

While the others where fighting the villains, he was fighting his own staff which was made of adamantium. He then decided that Magneto was controlling it. He just needed to land a hit on Magneto to get control of his staff. Not that it would do much good because he would gain control of it seconds later. He looked around and saw Kitty, Bishop, and Dazzler unconscious. They were already out and all the Brotherhood was still in, Gambit turned and saw Juggernaut towering over him. Juggernaut grabbed him and whipped him into the distance. Gambit flew over the edge of a metal cliff and hit the wall across from the cliff. He then continued to fall. Just then an ice pathway formed under him and he slid along it back up and over the cliff. He saw Iceman there.

"Thanks." he then looked behind iceman and saw his staff spiraling at him. "Duck!" Gambit screamed as he hit the ground.

"Where?" Iceman said as he turned around. The staff then collided with him head on and sent him spiraling over the cliff.

"Iceman!" Gambit said as he saw an unconscious Iceman falling. Just then the staff turned around and spiraled back at Gambit. Gambit got serious and stood his ground. When the staff was a foot away he bent backwards and grabbed it as it flew over him. He didn't let go and he spiraled off and around with the staff. The staff tried to catch him but since he was on it, it went out of control and started crashing and thrashing everywhere. Gambit then noticed the walls where still morphing. Gambit then shifted his weight causing it to spiral at the wall. Gambit let go in front of the wall and the staff went inside the wall. The wall continued morphing and incased the staff. Now all Gambit had to worry about were the bad guys. So far, Kitty, Bishop, Iceman and Dazzler where down. Gambit turned and found Angel and Storm unconscious. He saw Toad battling Nightcrawler in the distance, Wolverine fighting Sabretooth, Colossus trying to take out Juggernaut, Cyclops fighting Mystique, and Rogue was fighting Blob. Gambit guessed that she absorbed his ability and is using it on him. He then turned and saw Magneto hovering over everyone and Forge was under him making something.

"Gambit! Don't let Forge finish whatever he's making because once it's finished, I'm guessing it'll be bad news for us!" Cyclops screamed at him.

"Got ya!" Gambit sprinted at Forge but a Metal hulking figure came up from the ground. Gambit decided Magneto was trying to keep him away from Forge. The metal figure was the size of the Hulk and with Magneto controlling it, Remy decided it was just as strong. Just then, the metal started melting off and a green figure came out.

"Wolverine, you didn't…" Gambit staggered at the site of the Hulk standing over him. He slowly backed away from the site the green giant. Hulk raised his fist and proceeded to attack Gambit. Just then, Gambit felt a metal arm grab his shoulder and pull him back.

"Switch with me. I will fight the Hulk, my friend." he said. Gambit looked back at the Juggernaut.

"Like that's much better." Colossus ran at Hulk and landed a hit the Hulk. Hulk spiraled off a cliff.

"Wow. That was fast" Gambit said smiling.

"Need help with the Juggernaut now?" Colossus asked. Just then, the Hulk jumped back out and over the cliff.

"Never mind." Colossus said when he saw the Hulk come back. Gambit sighed and looked back at the Juggernaut.

_Time for a rematch._

**Meanwhile, Wolverine takes on Sabretooth…**

"So runt, tell me. What do you think every time you go to see you dead girlfriends and leader's graves? When I see you kneeling before them, I have to rip my lungs out to keep from laughing." Sabretooth said smiling.

"Nobody ever programmed that into you. I knew you smelled different. What are you doing here, Creed?" Wolverine asked after he dodged a slash from Sabretooth.

"Just came to talk to you. And by talk, I mean kill you. Decided I didn't want to deal with you later once you X-men try to come to the rescue. Magneto's plan will be put into action sometime soon." Sabretoothed slash again but his claws clashed with Wolverines and the both were repelled back. Sabretooth then followed up with a kick to Logan's side and that attack sent Wolverine over a cliff. Sabretooth jumped in after him. When he reached the bottom he smashed down and laid there for a while until his healing factor healed him. Wolverine did the same. When they got up, they resumed the fight.

"So is the rest of the Brotherhood here?" Logan asked as he dropped to the ground to dodge Sabretooth's pounce. He then got back up and met Sabretooth's face with his claws. Sabretooth then grabbed Logan's arm and whipped him at a metal wall.

"Nope. Only yours truly, runt."

**Meanwhile, Nightcrawler has his problems with Toad…**

Nightcrawler flipped to the right to dodge Toads kick and then ducked under his tongue. He then grabbed Toads tongue and pulled causing Toad to hurl at Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler then kicked at Toad and Toad flew right into Nightcrawler's foot. He then fell to the ground with a thud.

Toad jumped back up on his feet and jumped into Nightcrawler, causing Nightcrawler to fall off a cliff too. Toad turned around with a triumphant grin on his face, but the grin was whipped off his face when he heard a _BUMF_. He turned around and saw Nightcrawler standing at the edge of the cliff. Nightcrawler then teleported in back of Toad and grabbed him. He then teleported to the edge of the cliff. He looked down and then teleported to the bottom with Toad. He then saw the wall behind Toad, which was still Morphing. He grabbed Toad and threw him into the wall. The wall quickly swallowed up Toad and incased him. Toad was taken care of.

**Colossus and Nightcrawler vs. the Hulk**

He then decided to help Cyclops with Mystique. When he teleported up, he saw both of them unconscious. He then looked at Colossus who was fighting the Hulk and being overpowered. He ran up to help Colossus and grabbed the Hulk. He then teleported into the sky as high as he could go and let go the Hulk. Once Hulk started falling, Nightcrawler teleported back down. Colossus wound up his fist planning on meeting the Hulk with a punch when the green giant reached ground floor. Nightcrawler backed away from Colossus and Hulk came closer each second. In a few more seconds, Hulk reached Colossus and Colossus gave his hardest hit. The Hulk collided with Colossus' fist and flew back up into the air a few feet. He then fell back down. When he got back up, he was madder than ever. Hulk grabbed Colossus, picked him up, and smashed him back down. He then continued and did it over and over again. When he got bored, he dropped Colossus and Colossus layed limp and unconscious on the ground.

Nightcrawler stared at his unconscious friend and the opponent before him. _Maybe Colossus was taking a wrong approach to the problem._ Nightcrawler went up to the Hulk and began telling a story.

**There was once an old man sitting on his porch watching the rain fall. Pretty soon, the water was comming up over the porch and into the house. The old man was still sitting there when a rescue boat arived.**

**"You can't stay here! Come with us!" they said.**

**The old man replied, "No. God will save me." So the boat left. In a little while, the water was up to the second floor when another boat came. They also tried to tell him to come.**

**Again, he replied "God will save me." So the boat left again. An hour later, the water was up to the roof. Another rescue boat arrived and once again, told him he had to come.**

**Again, the old man refused, stating that "God will save him." So the boat left him again. Soon after, the man dies and goes to heaven. When he does, he asks god "Why didn't you save me?"**

**God replied, "I sent three boats after you!"**

Hulk smiled and began to chuckle. The chuckle evolved into a howl of laughter, eventually.He then began to calm down and he reverted back to Bruce Banner. Just to make sure he no longer had to deal with the Hulk, Kurt knocked Bruce out.

_Well, it worked for Spiderman. _Nightcrawler thought. He then turned his attention to Magneto and Forge. He teleported next to Forge and brought his fist up to knock Forge out. Then, when he was about to strike, something stopped his fist. He looked up and saw metal completely covering his fist. The metal then started to spread. It covered his arm and then his shoulders. It spread through out his body and over his legs. It finally then covered his face and Kurt was a metal statue. Magneto hovered down to the statue and pushed Nightcrawler off a cliff. Now the only people left were Rogue, Blob, Juggernaut, Gambit, Magneto, Wolverine, Sabretooth, and Forge.

**Rogue vs. the Blob**

Rogue had previously absorbed Blobs power and was using it to battle him. She jumped up into the air and used his gravity creating abilities to slam down on him with unbelievable force. He also had more mass than her so it didn't do as much as it would do if he did it but it still knocked him down. Rogue brought her fist down onto Blob and punched him over and over again. He then rolled over and Rogue fell to the ground. He continued rolling and rolled onto her. He was unmovable so how was Rogue going to get out of this before he suffocated her?

Rogue struggled to crawl out from under him but things were getting too hard. He then rolled off her and she saw he had made multiple cracks and craters.

Rogue staggered to her feet ran in one direction and turned. Blob was at a cliff so she decided to try to force him off. She sprinted at him and jumped into the air. She then brought her fists down on Blobs head and he staggered backwards a bit. She then fell to the ground and got on her hands. She crashed her foot into him and he staggered a bit again. She backed up and tackled him causing him to fall backwards so they both fell off the cliff and spiraled into unconsciousness.

**Wolverine vs. Sabretooth**

Wolverine dodged under a kick from Sabretooth and jabbed forward. His claws went through Sabretooth's leg. Sabretooth ignored it and grabbed Wolverine by the back of his shirt. He then pulled and whipped Logan a few feet into the air and 20 feet forwards. Logan got back up and saw Sabretooth running at him so he did the same with his claws at his side ready to attack. As soon as he reached Sabretooth, he slashed both his claws forward but Sabretooth caught his claws. They began to grapple but Logan knew that was futile. Sabretooth was always stronger, faster, and more instinctive. Only thing Logan had him beat in was smarts and god knows Logan didn't have much of anything besides street smarts and instincts. Sabretooth even had the adamantium skeleton and claws. In fact, he had four of Logan's claws on each hand.

Just then, Sabretooth contracted his eight claws and slashed at Wolverine. Logan bent backwards and the claws missed him by an inch. He then took that chance to tackle Creed and went he was on the ground, Logan continued slashing. He kept at it and laid on the attacks more and more. He then remembered that Sabretooth wasn't really getting hurt at all.

"Huh? Oh…crap. This is useless, Sabretooth."

"All the fighting?" Sabretooth asked surprised that Logan no longer wanted to fight.

"No, idiot, this fight. The danger room has a safety feature that keeps anyone inside it from getting hurt."

"Oh. About that…" Sabretooth said laughing. Sabretooth pulled out a metal box that looked familiar to Logan. It was labeled,

"Safety Console..." Logan said wide eyed. "But that means—"

"Everyone who fell off a cliff, who was rammed into by Juggernaut, or has to deal with Magneto, has some broken bones or worse. And they don't even know it. Or at least the ones still alive don't. Sabretooth said laughing." He then pointed at something. Iceman was sprawled across the floor. Logan looked back and Sabretooth was gone. Only the Safety Console box remained.

_Who else fell off a cliff?_ Logan ran around in the pits and saw someone encased in metal. _This person is really suffocating…_ Logan slashed the metal over and over again until he finally got through it. He then pulled it apart. _Good thing it's not adamantium and its paper thin._ Logan looked at the person inside. It was Nightcrawler, and he had a low pulse. Logan then left and kept searching. He found the Blob and Rogue on top of him humming with her legs crossed and her head layed down on her hands. She was awake.

"Rogue? Who else fell off the cliffs?"

"Who else? Why?"

"It's important!"

"Umm, let's see… Only me, Nightcrawler, and Bobby."

"We have to stop this danger room session."

"Why?" Logan filled her in on what Sabretooth said.

"Oh my god… How do we get back up?"

"Get on my back. I will claw my way up" Logan ordered.

"That's useless. I absorbed the power of Blob. I'm immovable."

"I'll have to do this alone then. Nightcrawler and Iceman are down that way. I need you to take Kurt to Bobby and put them next to each other. Don't move Bobby. Nightcrawler was encased in metal so he has no broken bones so move him."

"Got ya." Rogue said as she jumped off Blob and made her way back down from where Logan came from." Logan then turned to the metal wall and began to claw his way up.

**Gambit vs. Juggernaut**

Gambit rolled off to the side to avoid Juggernauts rampage. Gambit then pulled out two cards and threw them after he charged then. It made contact and exploded. It had no effect. Remy remembered how Cyclops said that enemies in the danger room are half they originals. Gambit drew the conclusion that that's everyone except the Juggernaut. All the real Juggernaut is, is invulnerable and unstoppable. This Juggernaut in this session was exactly the same.

Gambit decided to stop wasting cards and left his deck alone. From what he could see, he was the only good guy left and he had to deal with Juggernaut and Magneto. Not to mention he had to stop Forge from finishing whatever he was making, because if he finished it in real life, chances are the X-men would be dead. Gambit then looked to the side because he heard someone call his name. He saw Wolverine at the edge of a cliff. Remy ran over.

"I thought I was the only one left, mon ami." Gambit said happily. Wolverine didn't waste any time. He filled Remy in on everything.

"Uh oh." was all Remy could think to say.

"The good news is that the session will end once we are all knocked out. The bad is that Iceman is dieing and everyone Juggernaut rammed into need immediate attention."

"I wasn't saying uh oh to that, Logan."

"What?"

"Think about it. The safety feature keeps us from dieing and just knocks us out. What happens when Forge finishes his machine?"

"We are all dead." Logan said wide eyed. "Alright, I can't get close to Forge because Magneto is guarding him. That part is up to you. I'm also not nearly fast enough or strong enough to keep the Juggernaut busy for long so you need to reach Forge fast." Gambit didn't wait for a wave off. He just sprinted in Forges direction. Magneto kept manipulating the ground though. Barriers and metal monsters when coming up everywhere to try to block him. He then heard something. He looked back at Wolverine. Juggernaut threw him into one of those melting walls. It incased most of his body and was swallowing his face slowly.

"It's all up to you now, Gumbo." was the last words he said before the wall completely swallowed and incased him. Gambit looked back at the Juggernaut who was running towards him. He needed to stop Forge and Magneto but no way the Juggernaut would let him near Forge. Just then Gambit got an idea. He ran back at Juggernaut who was sprinting at him and then jumped out of the way. Juggernaut had four straps keeping his helmet in place. Remy needed to take those straps off. Juggernaut sprinted at him again but this time, Gambit twisted and grabbed one of the straps. It unbuckled but Gambit was sent soaring from the force after he grabbed it.

"One strap down, three to go." Juggernaut ran again and Gambit pulled out a card. He charged it a little bit.

He threw it at Juggernaut and it hit a strap. Once it exploded, a strap on his back was gone was gone. "Two down, two to go." Remy ran at Juggernaut this time and jumped at him. He pulled off the other strap on his front. "Three down, on more on his back to go." Remy positioned himself so Forge, Magneto, and all the metal mayhem was behind him. Juggernaut ran at him for the last time and Gambit jumped as high in the sky as he could. When he landed, he was on Juggernauts back. He pulled off the last strap and twisted Juggernauts helmet around so he couldn't see where he was going. The unstoppable force ran through all the metal barriers and monsters causing them to shatter. Gambit was on his back for the ride. Juggernaut continued to run and Magneto tried everything. Nothing he brought up from the ground or put in front of Juggernaut was working.

Juggernaut ran into Forge and his machine, causing the machine to shatter and knock out Forge. Remy then jumped off of Juggernauts back and at Magneto who was hovering a few feet above. Juggernaut ran strait off a cliff and into one of the metal walls that morphed. It swallowed him and incased him so he couldn't move and was no long unstoppable. Remy pulled out his whole deck while he was still in the air and charged it. He tackled Magneto in the air and they both fell off a cliff. The deck was in-between them as the grappled as the fell.

"Dis is going to hurt." was all Gambit could utter as the deck of cards exploded, breaking most of Gambits rib and taking out Magneto. The X-men had won. Before Gambit hit the ground, the danger room went back to normal so Gambit didn't crash to the ground. He just laid there. He then went unconscious and into a happy dream knowing he had saved all the X-men's lives.


	7. Asteriod M: Academy for Mutants

Remy was falling through blackness, not being able to see anything or feel any limbs. He hated the feeling. He got it all the time when he went to sleep even though it only lasted a few seconds for him most of the time. He used to hate his nightmares but he actually missed them ever since they went away and were replaced by blackness. They always ended but this one seems to keep going. How long was this going to go on? When would this end?

A couple of minutes, or what seemed like minutes later, feeling started to return to Remy, starting with his hand. Then came the rest of his body. As soon as the feeling came back he felt somebody holding his hand. He turned his head and saw Rogue holding his hand.

"Remy? You're finally awake?" she asked in a low voice.

"Finally?"

"Well, you _were_ sleeping for three days."

"Three? I got to get up. Magneto will probably put his plan into action in just a couple of days." Remy said. He then attempted to get up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Rogue warned. Then Remy heard a crack and he instantly fell back down clutching his stomach.

"What da…" Remy said surprised from the pain.

"Your rib cage was shattered from that stunt you pulled. Iceman's arm was broken and his other arm was sprained. He also has a few ribs broken but not as much as you. His skull has a few problems too."

"My pole hit him and whacked him off da cliff…" Remy said feeling guilty.

"Yes, but from what I saw, it was being controlled by Magneto and was trying to kill you. On the bright side, you saved all the X-men's lives from Forges invention, found a way to get rid of the Juggernaut, and took out Magneto and Forge. Pretty impressive."

"You can always count on old Gambit, mon ami."

"Jeez…that's them at half their power. I almost forgot how powerful them all really are…save toad, of course." Remy laughed at Marie's comment.

"So you think they are hiding out at dat Asteroid M thing you told me about when I joined?"

"Probably. That thing is Magneto's biggest feat. I wonder how much Forge improved its weaponry and everything in it. It used to be in the south pole. The X-men already checked there and its gone. Before Professor Xavier died, he looked all over the planet for traces the Brotherhood and Asteroid M using Cerebro. He checked everywhere on earth for it and couldn't find one crumb to follow."

"Then maybe it's not on earth…" Remy said looking out a window at the sky.

"Space?" Rogue said amazed.

"Well, it is called _Asteroid_ M…" Remy said putting two and two together. "We should tell the others."

"_I _should tell the others, Remy. You need to stay in bed and sleep. Fortunately, you should be better in a couple of hours because of Beasts advanced healthcare equipment he made before he died."

"Beast?"

"A former scientist/X-men."

"What's his abilities?"

"His name says everything. Anyway, stay here and take it easy for a few more hours. Storm will come by to tell you when you could leave."

"Ok." Rogue let go of Remy's hand and left the room to explain to the X-men about Remy's theory of them being in space. Remy from then on went into a deep sleep.

**Meanwhile, floating just above the earth's atmosphere…**

St. John Allerdyce shuffled forward as the line of mutants walked forward. Magneto had gathered a large group of young mutants from earth for some group of his named the Brotherhood. Rumor was, the Brotherhood had been trying to make a school of mutants to later join the Brotherhood, or if they were powerful enough, they would join immediately. Right now, all the mutants where checking into the school. All they had to do was give their names and abilities. Then the blue lady named Mystique would make a profile on the Asteroid M database. He had been standing in line for hours on end in this line. He used to live in Boston. He had a good life. He lived right next door to his best friend at the time. He lived with his mom, dad, and little brother.

His best friend had been found out as a mutant a few years ago. He had the powers to create and manipulate ice. John had forgotten his first name but he remembered his last name.

"Drake…" John said silently to himself.

"Next!" some guy in a silver suit said. He had been one of the most powerful mutants the Brotherhood had met in a while. John didn't know his name because he refused to tell anyone, including Magneto. No one had respected him before, but he had great leadership skills. That was the reason he was made second in command. The Mystique lady was moved to third in command and first in command, of course, was Magneto. The silver suited man was called by his mutant name. It was Avalanche.

"Next!" Avalanche screamed. John was right after this guy who was called up.

"What's you name?" Avalanche asked.

"Jamie Madrox, sir." The kid in front of him said.

"Show me your abilities." Avalanche ordered.

"Ok…" Just then, the kid in front of John split up into five people.

_Whoa…_ John thought when he saw the power.

"Not bad. Your code name will be Multiple Man. This is your room number. It's on the sixth floor." Avalanche handed the kid a card and the kid walked off toward some big stairs.

"Next!" Avalanche screamed. John walked up.

"What's your name?"

"St. John Allerdyce."

"Show me your ability."

"I-I don't think I should…"

"Show me!" Avalanche ordered in a loud voice.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you…" John pulled out a lighter and opened it. He flicked out a flame. The flame instantly became a huge dragon/fireball and blasted out of the side of Asteroid M. The flame died when it reached outer space because there was no air. Then, space started sucking everything out of the hole. Things began to fly out of the asteroid. Things began to get more intense and couches and kids began to slip. Just then, the hole John had made began to melt together. It wasn't until now John noticed the walls were made of metal and rock. The hole was covered by metal like it was never damaged and all the startled kids began to look around for an explanation.

"You!" Avalanche screamed at John. Then he brought his foot up and stomped down. Everything began to shake. John fell to the ground. Avalanche began to walk towards him and as he did, his eyes went up into his skull. John instantly grabbed his lighter and began to flick it. It didn't work. He tried again and once again, nothing. As he tried more and more, Avalanche began to walk closer to him. John began to panic and Avalanche had come dangerously close. When Avalanche had reached him, He turned his hands into fists and jumped high into the air. He was about to come down on John but then a huge metal hand came out of no where and caught him in mid-air.

"Enough!" a voice screamed in anger. John turned his head at the screamer. It was none other than the lord of magnetism himself, Magneto. Magneto walked up to— or floated up to Avalanche.

"What is the meaning of this, Avalanche?"

"This maggot just blew a hole in the side of Asteroid M! Important papers and other stuff were sucked out into space!"

"Papers can be replaced. Power such as this cannot. I was wondering who blew a hole out of the side. These walls are made of rock and the 3rd hardest metal known to earth, vibranium. What's your name, boy?"

"J-St. John A-Allerdyce, sir." said John stuttering in the presences of power.

"Don't stutter, John. You have power that may rival that of Avalanches. What are your abilities?"

"I manipulate fire, sir." said John, who mentally patted himself on the back for not stuttering.

"Mystique! John St. Alerdice has the ability to create and manipulate fire!" Mystique began to type stuff in."

"Manipulate, sir." John corrected.

"I'm sorry, what?" Magneto asked, not hearing what John said.

"I don't create fire. I just manipulate it. Hence the metal lighter in my hand."

"Oh. Still pretty impressive." Magneto said.

"Your code name will be… Fire man." Avalanche said loud enough for Mystique to hear.

"Fire man? Um…I had something else in mind." John said. Mystique then began to type again.

"To bad. It's going to be Fireman."

"Let the boy talk, Avalanche."

"Fine. What do you want, kid?" Avalanche asked in an annoyed tone.

"How about…Pyro."

"I like it." Magneto said smiling.

"Alright. Pyro!" Avalanche screamed to Mystique. "Now get lost kid." Avalanche said.

"And welcome to Asteroid M, your new school." Magneto added to Avalanches order.

"This is your room number. It's on the sixth floor, just like the kid before you. You also have the same room number. There is a maximum of 3 kids per room and you are the second. Your room will have enough for now though. It'll be you and Multiple Man." Avalanche gave Pyro a card that had his room number and his class schedule.

Schedule:

**St. John Allerdyce -**

**Classes Teachers Room**

Algebra II- Mr. Crawfan- 601

English 10- Mrs. Styke- 609

U.S. History- Ms. Dillon- 615

Lunch

Study Hall- Mr. Limbsaw- 605

Gym- Ms. Dran- 100

Chemistry- Mr. Lash- 602

**Floor**: 6

**Room**: 650

"The stairs are over there but I need to talk to you so take the elevator on the top of those stairs and find the invisible button on the back wall in the middle of the left corner. It will take you to my office. Do not tell anyone though. Only the brotherhood and you know now."

"Yes, sir. When should I come?"

"One you get yourself settled in. All the rooms in this school are made as comfortable as possible. You take a shower everyday after gym, and put your dirty laundry down the chute. Your covers of you bed and your towels will be washed once a week and you will find your clothes hanged or situated in the drawer on your side of the room."

"Thanks, sir." John said.

"And don't call me sir. Just call me Magneto, Eric, or brother. I'll see you in a couple of hours or minutes, I trust."

"Yes…Eric."

John then walked away and towards the stairs.

_The news said Magneto was a homicidal maniac. From what I see, he's been mixed up with Avalanche. Magneto is one of the nicest people I have met in a while, but then again, everyone I had met from the time I first discovered my powers to now wanted to kill me or arrest me._

John walked up the stairs and into the elevator. Instead of finding the invisible button, he pushed level 6 and before he knew it, he was on the sixth floor. He got out and looked at the room numbers. They seemed to be increasing as you walked down the right hall. Right now, John was at 244…246…248...250. He took his card out and inserted it into a slot. It was just like a hotel. The door opened and John walked in. He saw the Multiple Man guy.

"Hey, Multiple Man."

"Just call me Jamie. You were that kid behind me right? The place started shaking a little after I left. Think you could tell me what happen?"

"I blew a hole through the side of Asteroid M."

"Whoa. What's your ability? On second thought, show me."

"You're the second guy to ask that. First one wasn't too pleased at what I did."

"Did you have to blow a hole through the wall?"

"No, I just felt like it."

"Show me but don't blow any holes." John then pulled out his lighter and flicked it. He then made a tiny fire demon/bat. It started flying around and then John waved his hand and it disappeared.

"Cool. What's the extent of your powers?"

"I don't really know yet, but I'm hoping to find out soon. What about you? How many copies can you make?"

"At the most? Only 10. May not be much but its pretty good. I'm hoping to make it to 100 in the next 5 years."

"Cool. So all your copies have separate minds or you control them all?"

"It's kind of both. They all have separate minds but they do what I want them to do because they are also all mentally linked. Meaning I can do several stuff at the same time and not get mixed up. So I can eat, do chores, and anything else and when I eat, as soon as I come back together, I am still full."

"Wow. That really is useful."

"So what was your name?"

"Jamie Madrox. You?"

"St. John Allerdyce."

"What's your codename?"

"Pyro."


	8. The Unlikely Team

The next day, Remy left the infantry. He decided to spend some extra time there to be safe. Fortunately, it was Saturday and the weather outside looked perfect. Some students where inside studying but most where outside either just hanging out in the front yard or playing games in the backyard which was the same if not, bigger than the front yard. Some parts of it where covered in trees. He walked outside to see students running in all directions He took a step forward and saw something spiraling at him out of the corner of his eye. He ducked under whatever it was and looked at it. It was non other than the mutant known as Cannonball. Cannonball then ricocheted off a tree and came flying back at Gambit. Gambit then decided it was time to play a little baseball. He took out his pole and wound up. He gripped the pole tighter and tighter as Cannonball got closer. He then heard a BUMF behind him and then someone grabbed him and everything turned pitch black. He then saw a flash of a world made from sulfur. It burned but it only lasted a millisecond. He then found himself in the woods.

He turned around and saw... some girl he had never seen before. She was all blue and looked a lot like Nightcrawler except she had long blue shiny hair. She had a tank top with a ripped bottom so it showed her stomach and long black bell bottom jeans that looked like they where made of leather. She was also wearing sneakers and her eyes and mouth glowed yellow just like Nightcrawler.

"Hi, I'm London Protfel. Nocturne is my code name. I'm looking for a blue guy who coincidentally looks a lot like me. Seen him around at all?" Gambit took a second to get his head together.

"Wow. Dis day started out weird and just got weirder. Nocturne, huh? Whats da code name for?"

"I used to be part of a Weapon X program. Apparently, he was too about a year ago. I eventually broke out. I had no memory of when I was smaller so I broke back in to the Weapon X facility for my records. The records showed DNA strands and the blue prints for a cloning machine. Since Weapon X began using the government to look for me, I had to lay low for a while. I've lived with the morlocks these past few months and moved out. I came here looking for the one I've been cloned from. I've seen him on TV a few times so thats how I knew to come here."

"Uh... maybe you betta go talk with Storm or something. We don't have any psychics who can help besides the Stepford Cuckoos and they keep to themselves. Emma trained them to be gods so they think everyone is below them. Right now, I need to find the guy who attacked me just now and show him he messed wit' the wrong Cajun."

"I've been looking for him myself and observing the mutant children. Apparently, they are playing some form of tag called mutant tag. If I had to guess, it's tag where you have to use your mutant powers. Anyway, you think you can take me to Storm?"

"Dat might be a problem. She's flying around above da mansion."

"Ok. Thanks for the help. I can teleport up." Nocturne then teleported away before Gambit even got to say your welcome. He then heard something behind him and turned around. It was Angel.

"Oh... um... hey Gambit." Angel said to him. Gambit didn't answer back. He remembered the ongoing feud between him and Nightcrawler. "I've been looking for you since I heard you got out of the infantry."

"Why?" Gambit asked in a cold voice.

"To say sorry for the way I've been acting."

"I'm not da one you should be apologizing to." Gambit said back.

"'I've apologized to Nightcrawler already. I apologized 2 days ago while you were still unconscious. I've been trying to make it up to him. Me and him are right as rain now. We've been hanging out like we used to and doing those fun danger room missions again."

"So why da change of heart?" Gambit asked.

"I got my reasons."

"Dazzler broke up wit' you didn't she?"

"Ya. And left the school. Again."

"Alright. Fine. But I'll still be keepin' an eye on you." Gambit said in a more normal less intense voice.

"Ok. Thats all I ask. See you later I guess." Angel said.

"Hold on. Have you seen Nightcrawler at all?" Gambit asked.

"Him, Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, and Magma are away on a mission right now. Something about a nuclear bomb thats going to hit New York. Or was it an advance alien weaponry kind of mission? Or both? I don't know. But I do know this. Mutants in all the major cities of the US are disappearing. The X-men hope to find a good lead on their mission(s). They already have one, but its unlikely. There is news all over the city about the guy who claims he escaped from something. He doesn't really know what because half his memory is missing, but he says he saw horrible, terrifying, things and something called apocalypse has something to do with it. The authorities aren't even taking action either. They say they are but its like they don't care about mutants at all, which isn't really that surprising."

"I've been asleep to long, huh? Ten bucks says dis' has something to do wit' our old fiend Magneto." Gambit said.

"I don't think so. Usually, the problem has Magneto written all over it. That or he'd go on national TV and brag about it. I'm sure Magneto has something planned, but I don't think this is it." Gambit took a few seconds to think things out but was cut short when he heard heard another voice calling out.

"Remy? Kitty? Are there any X-men in this god forsaken forest?" Gambit recognized the voice. It was Alex Summers.

"We're over here." Angel answered. Alex walked over covered in sweat. Angel winced at the smell. Gambit had smelled much worse what with him spending so much time in the streets of New York and the bayou so he didn't really notice.

"What's da problem, mon ami?" Gambit asked.

"There is a urgent mission call for the X-men, but most of them are away somewhere. I heard the call in the subbasement." Alex answered,

"Take me." Gambit said abruptly. Alex nodded and began walking. Angel and Gambit followed close behind. They followed him into the building and down an endless amount of halls before they reached one of the subbasement elevators and took it down. They followed him into the mission room and Gambit walked up to the mission computer. He looked at the messages and saw two. He played the first one. The mission room replayed it.

"_Hello kids. It's me, Emma Frost. I'm returning from my government mission tomorrow. I hope to see everything in the shape I left it. Leave any paper work I may have received on the desk in my office. I've also uncovered some intriguing things. It's on the subject Scott has been informing me about. I'll talk to you about it when I get back Scott. In the mean time, keep digging and tell me what you've got when I get back." __**"Message one Complete. Delete or store?" **_The mission room computer asked. Gambit decided to save it.

"Storw'" he said.

"_**Command not recognized. **__**Message one Complete. Delete or store?" **_The mission room computer repeated.

"Remy, store doesn't have a W at the end. The computer is having trouble recognizing what you say because of your accent. Let me try." Angel told him. "Store."

"_**Affirmative. Command complete." **_The computer said back. Remy felt a hint of jealousy that the computer understood Angel but quickly dismissed it and gave himself a mental slap. Angel then played the second message. It was from the building where Magneto used to be kept.

"_Hello? This is General William Kincaid, head of the United States Military Facility and the Presidents right hand man. Upon hearing of prisoner Erik Lenshier's aka Magnetos escape, I payed a visit to Magnetos former plastic prison to see what if I could find a reason as to how he escaped. Inmates here are claiming the X-men payed him a visit and this message has three purposes. One is to inform you all that you are now all potential suspects,"_ They all groaned at the first purpose. _"and the second is to talk to you about an inmate known as Mr. Sinister. It's common knowledge that he constantly yammers on and on about someone called Lord Apocalypse which is probably due to to the fact that he's a nut case but I also know that people who are or are not in your team are investigating an apocalypse and this man claimed to be a follower long before anyone else. If you want, you can try to get something out of him. I don't think it will help much but it may give you a lead. Make no mistake though. I am and forever will be against mutant freedom and the only reason I'm helping is because what your investigating may or may not be real but if it is, I want to know everything about it. The third purpose has to do with a group of underground mutants who have come to call themselves Morlocks. From what I've heard, their leader Marrow escaped the same time Magneto did and they want to start a revolution and take over the city. They have already taken over Trask Headquarters Jr. This is the second one. The first one is in New York and was closed down when Bolivar Trask himself was killed by a creature, mutant no doubt, called Venom. His son, Shawn Trask has taken over the company and made his new headquarters in a remote area in California. As you know, Trask Headquarters is a weapon supplying company so the Morlocks at this moment have access to an endless supply of weapons of the gun, tank, and nuclear variety. My men cant get past their defenses so we need your help. We need you to infiltrate the building, recover the hostage who is none other than Trask Jr himself, and then recover the rest of the building. The first thing you need to do when your in though is deactivate all consoles that control nuclear weapons and since there are countless consoles, you need someone to manually shut off the buildings power supply which will cause them the loss of all nuclear weapons. We can't just shut it down by cutting the power because if you don't manually shut it off, the building self destructs and kills anyone in a 5 mile radius. You must complete this mission. Success is the only option because if you loose and these mutants stay in control, god help America. General William Kincaid, out." __**"Message one Complete. Delete or store?" **_the computer asked.

"Wow... There goes ten minutes I'll never get back. Seriously. We didn't need a life long briefing. That dude talks too much. Oh yeah, and Store." Angel said. "Ok. We need to get a team together."

"Easier said than done mon ami." Remy told him. "Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Magma, and Cyclops are away on a mission."

"Bishop?" Alex asked.

"No. He's still a beginner and not as good as his grown up version. He's just as good as every other freshmen. Iceman, Shadowcat, and Colossus are at the beach. Who does that leave?" Angel asked.

"Me, you, and Storm. " Remy answered.

"Thats not enough. We at least need a team of five." Angel told him.

"Ms. Frost doesn't like her students to go on missions but I'm just as good as Scott is when it comes to leadership skills." Alex said.

"Ok then. Dat means we have me, you two, and Storm. Were is she right now?"  
Remy asked them.

"She is in her room. She seemed frantic when she ran by me in the hallway. Don't know why." Angel said.

"Doesn't matter. Remy, you get Storm. Angel and I will look for another person." Alex said.

"We need someone who can easily infiltrate the building for us and knows how to manually shut down a building as complicated as Trask Headquarters Jr. It's times like this where Nightcrawler came in real handy." Angel said. Remy got an idea.

"Nightcrawler? What about London?" Gambit asked.

"London?" Angel and Alex asked in unison.

"She's a clone of Nightcrawler, or so she says. If she's a clone, she should be just as good as him, right?" Remy asked them. They nodded back.

"Ok. You guys find her. She looks like Nightcrawler with long hair. And she's hot. I'll find Storm." Gambit informed. They all nodded in agreement and went off. Gambit went back upstairs to the ground floor and then took a flight or stairs. After going through a few hallways, he made it to her room and was about to knock when he heard something. It was Storm.

"... oh god... oh god..." She kept on saying the same thing over and over again. Gambit grabbed a few cards, grabbed the doorknob and came running in. Storm was sitting at a desk on the verge of tears. Her laptop was in front of her. Gambit looked at the screen and caught a glimpse of the title before she slammed the laptop shut and turned around. Her eyes where completely white and when Remy looked out the window behind her, he saw the sky turning darker until it began to rain. She gritted he teeth and stomped over to him.

"Get... out..." she said in the coldest tone Remy had heard in his entire life, which was really saying something.

"I can't. Theres a mission and---" Storm cut him off.

"I DON'T CARE!!! I HAVE MY OWN PROBLEMS. NOW GET OUT!" She didn't need to tell him a third time. He put his cards away and walked out. As soon as he got out, he heard the door slam behind him and wondered what that was all about. He then though back to the title on the computer.

_Project Shadow King..._

He then took his mind off it and decided it was time to get back to the mission. If Storm wasn't coming, he needed one more person. He went back downstairs and saw all the students who where outside playing games in the great weather come in when Storm made everything rain. He then spotted the perfect candidate for a replacement.

"Hey, Cannonball!" Gambit called out smiling. Cannonball didn't need much convincing to go on the mission. The main reason he came to the school was because he wanted to be an X-men. He saw this mission as a chance to prove himself to the rest of the X-men. He then made his way to his room and changed into his X-Uniform. Cannonball went strait down to the subbasement.

When Gambit went downstairs, Cannonball already got a uniform and put it on. Everyone was there. He then saw Nocturne. She had a different costume but it still had a giant X on it so it could pass as an X-men uniform. Gambit suspected it was a Weapon X uniform. He made a mental note to order in a new uniform sometime soon. He then remembered one crucial problem.

"So how do we get there? The X-men took da X-Jet, right?" Gambit asked.

"Well, there is a prototype of the second X-Jet which is supposed to be much faster than than the first. Beast worked on it before he died but never got to test it." Angel answered.

"Then I guess we'll have to." Cannonball said with a grin that seemed to be outgrowing his face.

"So where is it?" Nocturne asked getting a little impatient.

"Follow me." Angel told them all. He then left the mission room and walked down a few subbasement hallways until he reached a big sliding door. It opened to reveal an empty X-Jet hanger. Angel walked in and to a door on the far side or the room. It revealed a second hanger that held the second X-Jet.

"Viola." Angel said as he stared at what had to be the coolest thing ever. It looked like a smaller X-Jet and was probably built like that to go faster. By the look of what looked like giant cannons on the back of it, Gambit came to the conclusion that this jet had a turbo.

"Beast built this thing with Jean-Paul in mind." Angel said smiling.

"Are you saying this thing moves at the speed of sound or faster?" Havok asked.

"It's supposed to. This thing is light on weapons but it's supposed to be fast enough to outrun anything. Beast decided it was a good way to save the cost of constantly making more ammo for it. Instead of guns or torpedoes, it has something much more amazing." Angel walked toward the new X-Jet and a door opened up with a ramp folding out. The jet then began to talk to them. That was something Gambit, or from the looks on others faces, everyone wasn't expecting.

"Jeez. I was going to loose my mind. Being alone so long in a big dark room sucks." the X-Jet said. Gambits mouth dropped. Everyone was at loss for words. "Oh yeah. I'm supposed to say something to you guys. Oh, here we go. Welcome. I am X-Jet two point O. If it were up to me, I'd call myself Terminator but Beast wouldn't allow it. I guess your wondering how I'm talking. You may have heard of me. I was a kid who nearly died years ago when the X-men where first created. Beast couldn't save my body but he saved my mind. Thats the part that everyone knows. He put me on his computer so I could talk to him through it but I didn't like it there what with him being a genius and all. That place was like a hell and mathematic equations where the devil. He took me off at my request and put me into this Jet. Apparently, when he died, everyone forgot about me and I've been stuck here for a year alone. A YEAR! I need to get out before I die of boredom. Now get in and lets go." the X-Jet two point O said to them. Everyone was still at loss for words. Cannonball began tipping over and fell to his side with his mouth still hanging open and his eyebrows raised. Gambit was about to follow when he snapped out of it and tried to focus on the mission which was proving to be hard as hell. Gambit took a step forward and forced his leg to take another. He couldn't help but stop and let his jaw drop again.

"..." Gambit tried to say something but he couldn't focus on what he was trying to say.

"GET IN ALREADY!" the X-Jet two point O screamed at them. They all snapped out of it and ran towards it. They then entered and the stairs folded back up. The door closed and the inside looked amazing. "My inside walls are made of adamantium so no one or thing could break through. Besides the Hulk probably. Who creeps me the hell out." Gambit then remembered what he was going to say after everyone began to cool down.

"Instead of calling you the X-Jet two point O, how about we just call you by your name or mutant name?" Gambit asked.

"My real name is John Cross. My mutant name is the Keeper."

"What where your powers?" Angel asked.

"Funny thing about that. Beast was able to give this machine my powers, in a way. My mutant powers where the ability to control other peoples powers as long as their powers are energy based. For example, if Cyclops shot his beam into the compartment up front, I would be able to duplicate and use his powers as a weapon instead of a torpedo. Are any of you energy based?" Keeper asked.

"I am." Gambit asked.

"What are your abilities?" Keeper asked him.

"I kinetically charge objects and use them as projectiles which explode on contact. I can also use an object which is charged as a hand to hand weapon like my staff."

"Ok. From the looks of your belt, your objects of choice are decks of cards. Take one of your decks out and head up front. A small glass compartment will open up. Put your deck in after you charge it. I can duplicate your powers, but I can't duplicate the cards since they are material objects. You will have to continue to supply me with objects to shoot. You'll give a full deck so I have 48 cards to shoot. There is also a power cell in the back that can be charged to give me power. I run on energy too so if you charge me up, I can duplicate it and I'll have an endless supply of power to run from. I don't need fuel of the oil or gas variety." Gambit when up front and charged his deck. He put it in the glass compartment that opened up and it closed back up. He then walked into the back and stuck his hand into a hole. He grabbed something and began charging it for a couple of seconds.

"Is that good?" Gambit asked.

"Yep. I'm duplicating it right now. I should be at full power in a couple of seconds... There we go. I'm all charged up and I've got a good amount of ammo. We're all ready to go. Just take your seats, buckle up, and open up that giant door. Instead of opening up to the basketball court, we launch out of the tennis court." Keeper said. "Do any of you know how to pilot me? I don't like to do it myself. Too lazy. If you want, you could put the coordinates in on the navigational system and I can take you myself, but I'd rather not."

"Don't worry. Beast taught me and one other person who isn't present at the moment how to pilot you. I'll do it. Gambit and I will sit up front. Gambit makes sure you never run out of ammo and I pilot. The rest of you sit in the seats behind." Angel said. They all took their seats and buckled in. After taking a minute to remember the controls, Angel pressed a series of buttons and the disk Keeper was on began to twist to face the launching doors. A ramp rose out of the ground. Angel pressed more buttons and pushed one of the two pedals on the ground which where meant to work like a car for simplicity. He put his hands on the steering wheel and pulled backwards. Keeper slowly went up the ram until he reached the launch doors. When he did, Angel pushed on the pedal more and it went exploding into the launch doors. It was moving through a long tunnel. He pushed a button which Gambit guessed opened up the tennis court. Angel then pushed a button labeled _Turbo _Gambit heard a sonic boom and felt like he was being pushed into his seat. They where going so fast, the tunnel seemed like a blur. Gambit then saw a small dot of light up ahead. It got bigger as they got closer until they eventually came ramming out into the sky. As Angel turned to head towards the Trask building coordinates, Gambit saw the pink trail of energy that the Keeper was leaving behind from the turbo. He then began thinking of the mission and if they could do it. He was with a team he never expected to be with. Cannonball, Nocturne, Havoc, Angel, and Gambit. The most unlikely team.

Authors note:

Hey everyone. Sorry for postponing the story for so long. I had some problems. The first was, my computer got a virus so I had to reboot it. When I rebooted, I lost Microsoft Office. I tried writing two stories with word, but the first didn't turn out good and the second was introducing an Apocalypse arc and it killed off a few characters. I decided to scrap it. I recently found out about the open office this web site is giving and started using it. It's perfect.

Another problem was end of the year finals. They where murder. At this moment, I'm moving to Texas. The time where I have the most free time is when I'm moving. Go figure. Anyway, now that I got more time on my hands, I'm continuing this story and thinking about starting a Young Justice or Ultimate Spiderman fan fic. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Theres a lot to swallow considering the amount of story arcs that are beginning. Shadow King, Magneto, Apocalypse, and the Morlocks. I'm also going to introduce a new X-men soon (I find myself doing too much of that lately. Thats why I need to cool down on characters. One of the main reasons I had to give Dazzler a break.) and I know its going to be someone you all love.

Also, since you all are probably have trouble keeping track of everyone in this fan fic, heres a list.

**X-men:**

Cyclops

Storm

Iceman

Bishop

Wolverine

Shadowcat

Dazzler

Colossus

Angel

Nightcrawler

Gambit

Rogue

Magma

X-Jet 2.0/Keeper

**Emma Frosts' Students:**

Jean-paul

Havoc

Firestar

Polaris

**Other Good Guys:**

Nocturne

Cannonball

Psylocke (I plan on introducing her sometime...)

**Brotherhood:**

Mystique

Blob

Sabretooth

Toad

Magneto

Avalanche

Pyro

Multiple man

Forge

**Other Bad Guys:**

Mr. Sinister

Longshot

Lady Deathstrike

Marrow

Juggernaut

Shadow king/Apocalypse (might as well get them out of the way. Their kind of obvious.)

**Other anyones:**

Shawn/Bolivar Trask

General William Kincaid

I think thats everyone. Tell me if I forgot someone. Also, every question mark in ???????? stands for one letter each. ???????? is the mystery future X-men.


	9. The Story of Saint John Allerdyce

**Meanwhile, Back up at Asteroid M...**

Pyro Looked around his room happy to know that it was Saturday. He wouldn't have to endure class for another two days since they had Monday off for reasons unknown. Pyro was also confused at the fact that Magneto wanted them to take the usual classes too. Did he think that learning was important? Maybe he did. Either way, who cared. Pyro didn't want to have to think about anything besides the day before him that was going to be spent watching TV and playing games. John then wondered how Magneto had cable up here. Oh well. He was a genius so maybe he just hacked the satellites. John had no doubt he couldn't. He looked to his still sleeping roommate. Jamie was a quiet sleeper. John was happy he wouldn't have to listen to snoring day in and day out. He then got up and decided he was going to go to get some breakfast down at the cafeteria when he realized he had forgot to visit Magneto when he got settled in last night. He decided he should get it out of the way now before he went to eat.

He got changed out of his fire patterned pajamas into a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. He then slipped out of the bedroom quietly after one past glance at Jamie. He closed the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway, every time he came to a window, he expected to see the sun and a warm field of grass before him. But instead, he was met by the cold dark vacuum like exterior of space. He still sometimes saw the sun as Asteroid M rotated around the planet but it just wasn't the same as most Saturday mornings.

He then took a left after he came to a fork and made his way down to the elevator at the end of the hall. He pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to arrive. As he waited, he wondered what it would be like serving on the wrong side of the law. He had spent his life running around and stealing what he needed after he was found out as a mutant and escaped. He had never been a good guy to everyone else, but John had always been a good kid. He hoped working with Magneto wouldn't change that. Asteroid M was a place for refuge for mutants who where fed up with life and decided to do something about it. Mutants that were banned from humanity and were forced to live a life of trash and coke bottles being thrown at them. Xavier's school for the gifted was also a place of refuge but you couldn't do anything about it all. You'd be forced to bare it and to deal with it to gain the humans trust. You couldn't attack people for disrespecting you. Thats why John never respected Xavier. How could you respect a guy who didn't stick up for mutant rights? That was the reason John had joined Magnetos school. Of course, Magneto found all the students for it himself. No one knew how but no one really cared. The point was, Magneto was going to do something about it. Sure, his methods are a little sinister, but it would be better if humans feared mutants than the other way around right?

John gave himself a mental slap. His mind had been slowly deteriorating over the years. He used to have a strong sense of right and wrong but it had been slowly chipped away at over the years to the point that he didn't know what the right thing was anymore. When John looked back on how much he had changed, it amazed him.

_Bing_

John was snapped back to reality as the elevator made its presence known. He walked in and the door closed. He felt around for the invisible button and after a few seconds, found it. John pressed it and the elevator began to move. He wondered how Magneto made the button invisible. But then again, it wasn't that far out of his capabilities. He was a brilliant man and had done amazing things so what made an invisible button so important? Curiosity. John had once heard the phrase, curiosity killed the cat, and was convinced more than ever that it was true. Curiosity had ruined his life...

**FLASHBACK...**

"Hey honey. How was your day at school?" Mrs. Allerdyce asked her son as he walked in through the door. John didn't answer. He just kept walking and went up the stairs. He made his way up to his room. When Mrs. Allerdyce heard the door close, a frown formed on her face. She had periodically made efforts to get her son back. He was all she had and she was all he had. Johns dad had divorced his mom when John was a mere eight years old. When his dad had left, he told John that he would be back later and that he was going to to work. When he walked out the door, John never saw him again. At that point, he turned to comic book characters as his new role models. That was were he got his sense of of right or wrong.

At the age of 12, his best friend, Bobby Drake, had found out he was a mutant and the only person he told was John. Bobby, who was also a comics/game kind of guy, decided to try to become a super hero. When trying to stop his first robbery, Bobby had been shot and the robbers ran away laughing. That was how he was found out as a mutant. Then, some people in suits came to Bobby's house and carried him away. John came ripping out of the house to try to get him back but one of the men punched him when he got to close.

"Its for everyones own good kid." was what the man said to him. John then blacked out and the last thing he hear where Bobby's parents crying and screaming. At this point, John cut himself off from all humanity. He stopped reading comics and viewed them as a waste of his life. He stopped talking to everyone including his mom and his grades took a rapid decline. Though he was a brilliant boy, he just stopped trying. He had been the same ever since.

As John sat down at his computer he could hear his mom crying downstairs. He clicked on a itunes icon and put on a heavy metal song to drown out the noise. He hated hearing his mom cry and knowing it was his fault. He then reached into his pocket and pulled two things out. A cigarette and a lighter. He decided to take up smoking to ease the pain he called life. He put the cigarette in his mouth and opened up the lighter. He put the lighter to the top and flicked it. A slow and steady flame poured out. He put it to the top of the cigarette, but it didn't light. He tried again. Same results. He then focused on the flame. He wanted it to light the cigarette.

Then, a huge intense flame came spouting out and it destroyed the entire cigarette in less than second. That was how he figured out he was a mutant. It was the best day of his life. He had gained powers. Above that, he was happy he had accidentally stopped himself from smoking the cigarette. It was something he was never going to regret. He threw away the rest of the pack. He then remembered what had happened with Bobby and decided to keep his powers a secret. Getting the powers reminded him of one of his favorite comic book heroes back when he used to read comics.

Flamer. He has a man who had the ability to create and manipulate fire. He was Johns favorite hero. He had a great life. His dad was dead but he took care of his mom. His first girlfriend was thrown off a bridge by the Green Troll, his worse enemy. He got a second girlfriend after a while and he married her. They where a happy couple and his mom was always proud of him for everything he had done in his life. The choices he made shaped his life and he loved it. John the looked upon his life. It was the exact opposite. His life was a disaster. It was time for a change.

John turned his computer off and put the lighter on the desk. He opened his door and went downstairs to see his mom reading on the couch with dried tears on her face.

"Hey mom." John told her. She looked up surprised to see him talking to her. "You want to go to the park?" he asked he. She looked up with a smile he hadn't seen in years. From that point, his grades got better, he went back to comics to find that his favorite hero now had a little girl who took up th family business as a super hero, and he began talking to people more and opened up to the rest of the world. It all took time, but he got his life back on track. Everything was better than he could have imagined. He loved his life. If only things had stopped there.

Thats when it came. Curiosity. It was what killed him. He began practicing more and more with his powers trying to gain more control. He decided not to take the super hero root, unlike Bobby. He was older and smarter than that and he had learned from Bobby's mistakes. John decided he was going to join the army and use his powers to help people like normal people. There was nothing more honorable than that. One day, of curiosity, he wondered what the extent of his power was.

He flicked out a flame and focused on it like never focused in his life. It then blew a hole in the wall. Everything caught fire. His mom was killed in the fire and Johns house and possessions had been burned away. That's how he was found out as a mutant. Men in black suits came to take him away too. He recognized one of the men. It was the same man that knocked him out the day Bobby was taken. In his fury, he had done something he had regretted for the rest of his life.

He went berserk. He had almost killed the man. He blew him into the street where he was ran over by a car and killed. John hadn't directly killed him or did it on purpose either, but it was his fault it happened. It was his fault his life was destroyed again, and this time, it couldn't be put back together since it was missing one crucial part to it. His mom.

From then on, John spent life on the streets stealing what he needed, until, years later, he was approached by a huge bald man with purple skin inviting him to live on Asteroid M with Magneto. That had been weeks ago. After the man left, John spent a while thinking about it and when the man came back for an answer, John excepted. Thats how John ended up where he was now. It was a sad tale and one John hated to think back upon. He was then snapped back to reality when the elevator doors opened.

**End of flashback...**

John walked out of the elevator and made his was to a long spiraling stair case. He made his way up to it wondering what it was going to be like on Magnetos team. As he reach Magnetos office door, he heard Magneto talking to someone.

"You can't be serious..." Magneto asked in a suprised tone.

"I don't joke." said a deep voice Pyro recognized. He couldn't quite put his finger on who or when he heard it.

"I refuse to let you take him for such foolish ideas." Magneto said.

"Magneto. You are one of the most powerful mutants alive. It would be a waste for you not to exist in my new world order." said the deeper voice.

_New world order? _Pyro silently asked himself.

"Think about what your saying. Only the strong survive? What kind of code is that? That will hardly run a new world order. How do you expect to bring a planet to its knees by yourself?" Magneto asked.

"You know full well I wont be alone. I will have my four horsemen."

"I already told you I will not allow you to take a student from my school."

"I am the one who found and got every student and brought them to this accursed school." the deep voice boomed.

"We had a deal!" Magneto screamed at him.

"Our deal is finished. You have your school and I have been freed with your help. We are finished."

"I would have never freed you if I knew your plans!" Magneto said defiantly.

"Well whats done is done. And, if you reconsider your position in this and help me, you may just have a high position in my new world order."

"I will stop you." Magneto said coldly.

"You don't have the power to stand up to me. I am the single most powerful mutant in existence now! Its a shame you won't join me. Such power gone to waste. I will destroy you later. I have other buisness to attend too." said the deep voice.

"I will not allow you to leave this room alive!" Magneto said. John then head a huge ruckus inside. They were most likely fighting. Pyro pulled out his lighter and blew the door clear off. He came rushing in. All he saw inside was a destroyed office with papers and broken things everywhere. The desk was broken in too. On the other side of the room, Magneto laid still on the ground. He had just lost the shortest fight in history.

_Who in the world has the power to dispose of Magneto this fast? _Pyro asked himself. Then, he saw movement. Magneto slowly staggered to his feet. John rushed over and and acted as a post to keep him balanced.

"How much of that did you hear?" Magneto asked him. John didn't answer. "I suppose it doesn't matter. We have a bigger problem on our hands."

"Magneto? Who was that?" John asked.

"It doesn't matter. Were going to need help. And unfortunately, I know exactly who to go to for that help." said Magneto in a grave tone.

**Meanwhile, back at New York (the X-Mansion)...**

"I cant believe it rained! The forecast said it was going to be hot and sunny all week." Bobby said in an aggravated tone.

"Don't worry. We could go back to the beach some other time." Kitty told him.

"Ya I guess. Hey, Colossus. You wanna play a game of Super Ninja Nitro on my gamecube?" Bobby asked Peter.

"No can do. I was going to play a Danger Room session with Jean-Paul. I honestly do not know why you bother with video games when you have the best video game down in the subbasement. The Danger Room is the best video game ever." Colossus told him.

"The Danger Room isn't a toy." Kitty told him. Colossus didn't listen. He just walked off in search of Jean-Paul.

"So Kitty. Do you want--"

"No I don't want to play a game of Super Ninja Nitro." Kitty cut him off. "I need to catch up on my beauty sleep. I'm going to take a long, well deserved nap in my bed room right now." said Kitty as she walked through a wall in the direction of the stairs. Just then, Bobby heard another voice behind him.

"Hey Bobby! You hear? Remy finally got out of the infirmary!" Bobby turned around to find Polaris.

"Seriously? Where is he now?" he asked her.

"Word around the school is, he, Warren, Alex, Sam, and some blue girl went on a mission since the rest of the X-men weren't present."

"Are you serious? The left on a mission without me?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Well you were at the beach..." Polaris reminded him.

"This bites. First, Wolverine doesn't let me go on a mission, and then I miss a second mission and a bunch of amatures, no offense to your boy friend, all go on the second? Cannonball? Havoc? I cant believe Remy didn't wait for me." Bobby ranted.

"Um... ok..." Polaris said not knowing what exactly to say.

"Oh well. Whats done is done. Hey, Polaris. You wanna play a video game with me?" Bobby asked her.

"No thanks. I'm not a video game person. Plus, I have chemistry homework." said Polaris.

"Ok. See you around then I guess." Bobby said in a disappointed voice.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing. Ms. Frost is returning to the school tomorrow. She left a message in the subbasement." Polaris told him before she walked out and down the hall. Bobby didn't really seem to care. There was no one around to play his game with him and he was already bored out of his mind. He then saw his last hope of a fun night.

"Hey! Robert!" Iceman screamed over at Firestar. Firestar looked over.

"Hey, Iceman. Whats up?" Robert asked him.

"Not much. I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of Super Ninja Nitro." Bobby asked in a hopeful tone.

"Seriously? I love that game! The graphics are amazing!"

"Ya and the fighting system is sooo wicked!" Bobby said happy that he found someone who shared his love for video games.

"So what do you want to do? A battle? Co-op? Race?" Robert asked as he walked over to the gamecube and turned it on.

"How about co-op? I could use the help. I cant beat the Behemoth." Iceman told him.

"Behemoth? Who is he? I guess I never got this far into the game."

"He is this giant dude the size of a skyscraper. His fists art the size of his head and when he hits you, he sends you soaring over the city."

"Oh. Sounds cool." said Firestar in a energetic tone.

"Its starting now. Lets skip the cut scene." Bobby said as he pressed A. Bobby started off the game flipping into the air and running up the side of a skyscraper.

"Where are you going?" Robert asked him.

"This dudes weak spot is his eyes. Its easier to start off on top of a sky scraper and jump on his shoulder. Then you climb up his head and hit his eyes from his nose." Bobby then flipped off the skyscraper as the Behemoth got close and he landed on his arm. He quickly ran up the arm and the side of the head. He jumped down to the nose and hit the eye once. The Behemoth gave a huge deep scream and shook him off. Bobby landed on the side of a building and flipped down the the ground. As they played, Bobby decided to ask something thats been bugging him.

"Hey, Robert? Why did you change your mutant name from Sunspot to Firestar? Sunspot sounds so much better."

"Firestar is the name my sister used when she was part of the X-men. She was killed by a blue lady named Mystique though. I'm using the name in her honor."

"Oh. I get it. Oh! Watch out! Hes swinging!" The Behemoths punch connected with Roberts ninja and sent him flying. Bobby then ran in the other direction to avoid the falling debris from the buildings the Behemoth destroyed as he moved. He then ran up the Behemoths leg and then up his body. He flipped up to the nose and gave a hit to his other eye. The Behemoth was completely blind now.

"Ok. We got both eyes. What do we do now?" Robert asked.

We have to get the Behemoth to hit itself and knock himself out. This is always the part where I die on because since he's blind, he goes on a rampage and destroys everything in site. We'll both go up. That way, we have a better chance of getting up and taking him out. He will hit his face if he feels us on him." then, Robert and Bobby's ninjas sprinted up the sides of the Behemoth swerving to the sides to avoid the debris and his flailing arms. Just then, a large chunk of a building smashed into Bobby's character sending him spiraling to his death.

"Dammit! Its up to your character now." Bobby said to Robert. Roberts character then made his way up the Behemoths chest and to his neck. After that, he jumped to the behemoths hair and climbed up. He then jumped down to the Behemoths nose and hit his eye to make sure the behemoth felt him. Then, a cut scene came that showed the behemoth lifting its arms and Roberts ninja flipping out of the way just in time as the Behemoth struck itself and fell down and out for the count. The Behemoth was defeated.

Bobby cheered Roberto on as they hi-fived.

"I cant believe you did it! I had been stuck on this level forever. Thanks for the help man." Bobby told him.

"No problem. It was fun. Anyway, I must be going. I have homework."

"Common! Its Saturday! You have all tomorrow to do homework!" Bobby protested. He had convinced Robert.

"Alright fine. A few more levels." Robert said smiling. Bobby's evening was saved.

Alright everyone. Thats where I'm ending this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, I have a schedule for you all. I'll be trying to upload a chapter every week on Saturdays and Sundays. It may be earlier sometimes and it may be late sometimes. If I miss a chapter though, I'll have a reason for you guys." Look back here next weekend and the next chapter will be up. See you all then : )


	10. Trask Headquarters Jr Part 1

"Ok. Heres the deal." Havok said as they roared through the sky in the Keeper. "I'm the one who's filling in for Scott so I'm the leader. If you want a successful mission, you will listen to everything I tell you to do without hesitation." Havok said in "in charge" kind of voice.

"What is there to listen to? We get in there, kick some Morlock butt, and get out. It doesn't get much more simple than that." Cannonball said defiantly.

"You simplify to much Sam. Let me talk. You listen." Havok told him. "Alright. Like the mutant hatting general said, they have nukes and a self destruct system in there. Thats why we need someone to get in and manually shut off the power supply from inside. It should be in the basement. Thats where you come in Nocturne." Havok told her. She turned and listened intently. "We need you to get to the basement to deplete the power supply." She nodded.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Angel asked.

"We wait here in the X-jet --"

"I'm called the Keeper." the jet told him.

"Ok... the keeper until she turns off the power. When she turns off the power, we make a way in and make our way to the front door to let in the military."

"Why do we need their help?" Sam asked.

"Because remember. Every Morlock is still a mutant who has mastered they're abilities and could be just as powerful as us. We are severely out numbered. Thats why we need their help. To even the odds." No one said anything.

"So thats the plan?" Angel asked.

"Yes. Anyone got a problem with it?" Havok asked.

"Ya. I got one. If we let the military in, they would slaughter the Morlocks. We don't want to be the reason of a Morlock massacre. Got anything to say about that, mon ami?" Gambit asked him.

"Well do you have any other ideas Remy?" Havok asked.

"Ya. If they're trying to start a revolution of they're own, wouldn't they're leader be there?" Gambit asked.

"Marrow? I suppose." Havok answered.

"Let me talk to her." Gambit said.

"Why? We know Marrow. Talking would be a waste of time." Havok told him.

"I recognized Marrow, She was a girl that was cast out of the Thieves Guild when her mutant powers manifested. When she got the powers, she couldn't control it. She slaughtered a large part of the Guild. That was five years ago when she was still in the Guild."

"Thieves Guild?" Havok asked.

"A band of specialized thieves. Its where I earned my stealing skills. I left the guild because the man I learned everything from, who was also me unofficial step dad, was killed by the rest of the guild. Mutiny. I left a couple of years ago for that reason, even though I was meant to be a future leader of the guild. I didn't want any part of it anymore." Gambit told them.

"And how do you know Marrow?" Angel asked.

"She was my old girlfriend." Gambit said flat out. Everyone, besides Nocturne who didn't seen to care, turned with their eyebrows raised. They stared.

"We do have a mission right now don't we?" Gambit reminded them. They are got back on task.

"Ok then. After Nocturne cuts the power, you locate Marrow with Cannonball. Me and Angel will get to the front door but only use it as a last resort. Deal?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"One thing. Where would my old amie Marrow be?"

"I'm guessing the top floor. Its the safest for the leader. Are we done?" Havok replied.

"How do we communicate?" Sam asked.

"I can take care of that." Keeper told them. Then, a compartment with about 20 walky talkies with huge X's across them opened up.

"Sweet." Cannonball said happily.

"Ok. Strap them onto your costumes. They are also made of adamantium so they are indestructible. That should take care of your communication problem." Keeper told them.

"Ok, Are we all ready now?" Havok asked them all. Everyone nodded.

"Good, cause we are almost there." Keeper told them.

"Keeper. Land right outside the fence. And fly low. We don't want to be detected by radar or spotted."

"Gotcha." Keeper said. He then lowered and came close to the fence. He landed right outside the fence. "Also, one more thing. You have an emergency button on the back of the walky talkies. Open up the back compartment. You will see a red button." Keeper told them. They did as they were told. Gambit spotted the bright red button and closed the compartment. He then strapped it to his uniform. So did everyone else.

"Ok. If you got any questions, now would be a good time to ask." Havok said.

"I got one. Can we not call these walky talkies? That sounds so unprofessional." Cannonball said. Havok rolled his eyes.

"How about Com's? Its short, simple, and sounds a bit more professional." Angel said.

"Sure. Thats better." Sam said.

"Anything else?" Havok asked impatiently. Nobody said anything. _Finally..._

They all then exited as the Keeper opened its doors and slid out the stairs. They walked up to the fence. Nocturne then teleported them all to the other side. The walked a half a mile and made their way to Trask Headquarters Jr. On the way, Gambit spotted multiple hidden cameras destroyed. Most likely by the Morlocks.

Gambit stared up at the building. It was about seven stories. It wasn't very high but was very wide. Nocturne then looked at everyone and nodded.

_BUMF! _She disappeared to the other side of the wall. Gambit stared at the wall already getting bored.

**Alright. Since Nocturnes having all the action right now, lets switch to her for the moment...**

Nocturne teleported down the hall and peered around the corner. There were a couple Morlock guards with machine guns pacing up and down the hall. She considered teleporting past them but they would most likely notice because of the bumfing sounds. She looked around for a way around the obstacle. She looked up and spotted a ventilation shaft.

She jumped up and stuck to the ceiling (Yes Nightcrawler and Nocturne can wall crawl like Spiderman. I didn't know at first but recently found out. Theres something new for you.). She quietly made her way over to the shaft and pulled off the cover. She slowly crawled in and put the cover on behind her. She then crawled down the shaft stealthily not making a sound. She was amazed she could fit in the shaft. It was so tiny. She was probably part of the one percent of people on the planet that could.

As she made her was past the guards she peered down through other openings. One of the guards had fallen asleep. The other one was still wide awake and on task. She then crawled down the shaft more and took the first right she came too. She then took off another cover and climbed out. She put the cover on, happy that she could breathe more easily now. She jumped down to the ground without a sound. She saw a laundry shoot at the end of the hall and the beginning of an intersection. She teleported down the hall.

_BUMF! _

"Did you hear something?" a voice asked down at the other end of the hall. She heard heavy foot steps making its way down the intersection. As she saw a body begin to emerge, she flipped into the shoot and flew down. On her way down, she heard the voice.

"Guess it was nothing..." She smiled happily at her success. The smile disappeared from her face though as she landed in a basket full of stinky, smelly, and sweaty clothes. Some things were stained yellow with sweat. She gaged and quickly teleported out. She gasped for air. She then made her way to the other side of the room and opened the door. Judging by the long series of hallways lined with pipes, she came to the conclusion she was indeed in the basement.

"Got to the basement. Check." She said to herself. "Now how the hell do I find the power room?"

She then walked down the hallway to come to a three way intersection. She decided to take a left instead of going strait. As she got to the end of that hallway she heard voices.

"Marrow is the best leader a Morlock could hope for. She is going to lead us to salvation." said a man in in angry voice.

"But don't you think a revolution is going too far? Healer is right. She's leading us down a path of destruction and chaos." another angry voice said.

Nocturne look around the corner to see a fat and a skinny Morlock arguing. She then kept walking down her hall and walked right past them. The didn't even notice since they where caught up in the argument. Nocturne then made her way down her hall more. She came to a four way intersection with a sign on the roof.

Boiler room--- strait

Weapons supply area--- right

Power supply room--- left

Exit--- back

Of course, thats how it read for Nocturne. It didn't say directions. It just had arrows pointing in directions. Nocturne took a left. As she made her way down this hall, she saw someone at the end of the hall coming out of the power supply room, She flipped up onto the ceiling and crawled along the shadows until she was right on top of the Morlock.

She then launched off the ceiling and came crashing down on him. He went unconscious. She looked over to the power supply room and saw a ID scanner. She picked up the unconscious Morlocks ID and looked at it. It had the picture of a completely different person on it. Nocturne decided that every Morlock in the building recovered the IDs of the people who worked there before. God knows what happen to the people. She decided not to teleport to the other side in fear that she may trip an alarm. She scanned the ID and heard a click. She pulled open the door and looked inside.

She saw a giant room with a console, which she guessed controlled the power, on the other side. There were pipes everywhere in random places. She then spotted a man sitting on the ground. Probably a Morlock. He had a spiked hammer next to him. She decided to knock him out and get to the console. As she got closer, she heard a voice.

"Intruder." bellowed a deep loud voice. It came from the man. She flinched merely from the deepness of the voice.

"Ya. So what? Your going to take a nap and when you wake up, you'll be in a nice yellow little padded box. Its where they send people that are too loopy for their own good." Nocturne said as she walked closer. The man stood up in a bent over position with his arms dragging on the ground. "Don't worry. I'll make this fast." She told him in a snobby, over confident voice. She then got even closer until she was right in front of him. He then began to straiten out. He stopped bending over and stood up strait.

Nocturnes jaw dropped. This guy had huge muscular arms and was twice her size. (about the Juggernauts size). Her yellow glowing eyes where wide with amazement. This Morlock mans face was also torn up badly but not bleeding. But then again, most of the Morlocks looked unbelievably ugly in their own freakish ways.

The man bent over and picked up his spiked hammer. He put it up in his shoulder grasping it with both hands. She was paralyzed with both fear and amazement. He swung and the hammer connected. It sent her flying to the other side of the room and smashing hard against a wall. She looked at herself. She was already bleeding from the spikes.

She looked at the wall. There was a crater where she smashed. Her jaw dropped again but she quickly snapped out of it this time. She looked over at the man. He lifted his hammer and charged at her. He made it over to her in a second.

"Woah. Your as fast as you are strong." Nocturne said stating the obvious. He didn't reply. He just swung the hammer. She teleported just the time up to the ceiling. She then came crashing down on his skull but she bounced off and fell to the ground. The man turned around like he didn't even feel it. He lifted the hammer and swung at her again. She flipped off the ground backwards but as soon as she landed, the guy was already back in front of he and in mid swing. She teleported and just barely got out of the way.

She teleported behind him and punched as fast and strong as she could. It didn't even effect him. He punches slowed to a stop as he turned around and grabbed her hand. He then turned and flipped her into the floor. She heard a crack and felt pain in her rib. A bone or two was broken. He then threw her at a wall but she teleported right before she hit the wall. She then teleported behind him using the momentum of his throw to attack him. She delivered a kick to his skull. She then flipped off and landed on her feet.

The Morlock staggered but quickly regained control.

"So the only way to hurt you is to use your power against you? I can work with that I think." she said to him. The man turned to face her. He then lifted his arm and pointed at her.

"You." he said in his deep loud voice that once again made her flinch.

"Ya?" she asked.

"Die." he said in a deep pissed off voice. Nocturnes eyes widened as he lifted his hammer and charged at her with lightning speed.

"Oh fuck!" were the words she said as he swung the hammer into her. She didn't even have time to react that time. She _really_ felt that one as she soared to the other side of the room. She then teleported before she hit the wall again but instead of hitting his head, she aimed lower. She delivered a crushing kick to his balls that would make you wince in pain if you saw instead of read about it. He keeled over and dropped his hammer.

"How'd you like that big guy?" she taunted him. He then picked his hammer back up and whipped it at her in his fury. She teleported when it was right in front of her timing the teleportation perfectly. The hammer teleported with her. She then teleported in front of him and ducked. The hammer came after and gave him a hard smash to his skull. There was a cracking noise and he fell over unconscious.

"Jackass." she said as she stood up clutching her ribs. She then looked over to the console. She limped over to it and sat down on the chair. After taking a few minutes to hack the password which she guessed was Bolivar after Shawn's dead dad and successfully got in, she pressed a series of buttons and every computer in the building went out. Everything except the lights turned off. She then walked over to the guy and picked up his hammer. She walked over to the computer and destroyed it to make sure no one could get in and change the buildings current status.

She then took out her Com and talked in after pressing a button.

"Mission complete." she said in. She heard cheering from the other side. She then left the room and decided to make her way out of the building and get back to the Keeper for first aid.

**Back to the rest off the team now that her part is done...**

"Alright. You guys ready?" Havok asked them all as the line up at his sides. They nodded and Angels wings flickered out and back in. Havoks hands began to glow yellow.

"Ok. Lights..." Havok said. Gambit charged two cards.

"Camera..." Gambit said. Cannonballs legs and arms began to glow orange with heat.

"Action." Cannonball finished.

Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Sorry this was a day late. Anyway, I've decided which story arc is going to come first (besides this one, I mean) out of the many story arcs I have in mind for the future. I think you guys will like the choices. Come back next weekend for the next chapter. See you there!


	11. Trask Headquarters Jr Part 2

"Hey! Marcus. Check down that hallway." said Cross. Cross and Marcus were both Morlock guards who were keeping watch during the take over of Trask Headquarters Jr. Cross was nothing special. Just a mutant who looked different and turned to the Morlocks for shelter and life. Marcus on the other hand, killed his parents and girlfriend when his powers developed twenty years ago. It was during one of his annual temper tantrums. He buried their bodies in the park but was caught red handed. He got away and decided to hide from the rest of humanity with the Morlocks. He had never been seen since, This however, is completely irrelevant to the rest of the story.

Marcus reached the end of his hallway and took a right. As Marcus walked through this new hallway, he heard something on the other side of a wall...

"Lights..."

"Camera..."

"Action."

Before he knew what was going on, the wall exploded and knocked him out cold. In came sprinting Gambit, Angel, Havok, and Cannonball. They stopped when they saw a Morlocks unconscious body.

"Ok. Remember the plan! Cannonball, Gambit, find Marrow. Me and Angel will get to the front door."

"Got it." Gambit and Cannonball said simultaneously. They then departed in separate ways. Angel and Havok took a left down the hallway and Remy and Sam when running in the other direction. Just then a guard came running at them from another hallway. This Guards nick name is Hydro (for a reason...). Gambit pulled out a card but before he even got a chance to throw it, Cannonball went launching forward. He put the card back.

The heat behind Sam was intense and parts of the wall was burnt. Gambit checked himself, happy to find that he was just a little red. He then looked back at the guard to find Cannonball standing on top of him grinning proudly. Gambit scolded him. The grin disappeared and was replaced by a 'sorry' face.

A long black tentacle came from the guards body and formed into a fist behind Cannonball. Before Gambit could warn Sam, the fist sent Cannonball souring down the hallway. Gambit ducked and looked back at Cannonball. He then happily remembered that Cannonball could put the concentrated heat shell around himself making him near invulnerable. It would have to take someone freakishly strong the hurt him. Sam stood back up and dusted himself off.

This time, Gambit charged his staff and went sprinting at the goo man. He then jumped at him but something weird happened. He turned into a big puddle of black goo and Remy landed in him. Just then the puddle of goo formed into a fist under Remy and punched. Gambit was sent souring through the roof onto the next floor. He then went falling back through the hole at the goo fist only to be punched again but this time, sent souring back in Cannonballs direction.

Cannonball was already mid launch so he smashed into Remy and both were sent flying at the goo man. This time, Gambit was wise to his technique. He through a card after he charged it. He through it at the goo man and the fist exploded sending bits and pieces of goo flying in different directions. The duo landed right behind the goo mans pieces after Remy slowed them to a stop with his staff.

"Cannonball! Quick! Vaporize him while he is still in a weak state!" Remy screamed out. Sam's arms then began to glow. He then sent his deadly flames all around the hallway after giving Gambit a chance to get out of the way. When he stopped, there was smoke everywhere. It wasn't clearing though. Then, a sick though hit Gambit. _What if dat isn't smoke? _

Gambit almost threw up. He then brought his coat to his face so he didn't breathe in the goo man, or rather, the vapor man. Cannonball didn't take any notice. The proud grin had returned to his face. Remy then went running through and jumped up through the hole he had recently made in the ceiling. He was now on the second floor.

"I hope all da mutants in dis building aren't dat strong." Gambit said. Cannonball wasn't there. Gambit looked back down through the hole to find Cannonball twisting his head around looking for Gambit while stupidly scratching his head. _This is going to be a long day..._

**Meanwhile...**

_This is going to be a long day... _Havok thought to himself. He and Angel were going up against 3 other mutants and getting their asses handed to them. One of these Morlock mutants was a guy who screamed really loud. He went by the name Banshee. Pretty lame, right? Or at least, thats what Havok though before he fought him. By now, he had lost track of the amount of walls he had been sent through so far. His entire body hurt.

He looked over at Angel who was being double teamed. You would have thought Angel would be at a disadvantage what with his huge wings and all, but from what Havok was seeing, Angel was a black belt in karate, jujitsu, fujitsu, and multiple other things.

One of his mutants was some guy who had the ability to turn into a human tornado. His name was Twister. He just twists around real fast like the Tasmanian Devil in those Bugs Bunny flicks. He couldn't control it though so it was more of a liability since he kept hitting his teammate. Angel was near untouchable. He just kept flipping out of the way. Angel seemed like he was almost on Gambits level when it came to that kicking, flipping stuff. Almost.

The other mutant was a guy rubber teenage guy who looked about 17 and could stretch his body parts like Mr. Fantastic, except he worked differently. He couldn't control his stretching. He would just punch forward and his arm would stretch very far distances but as soon as they reached their limit, they would come snapping back. That worked more as an advantage though. With every punch a person makes, they build up momentum and could keep punching faster and stronger, but a human arm has limits when it came to that. This guys rubber body allowed him to build up more momentum faster and stronger to the point where it seemed like he was punching with five arms. His rubber body also helped him absorb punches and kicks as long as they aren't too strong. He went by the name Snap. Angel couldn't dodge the arms whenever Snap built up enough momentum. He was too fast then and he inflicted all kinds of damage.

Havok then snapped back to his own problems. Banshee was getting ready for another scream. Havok instantly through his arm up and sent a plasma blast flowing from his fist. Banshee screamed. The force of the scream stopped the plasma right in its tracks. Havok gawked at the site of his blast flying back at him. He then rolled out of the way only to collide with Twister who was still twisting. Havok was sent flying at Snaps direction and Snap stretched his arm backwards getting ready to meet Havok with a finishing blow. His arm came snapping back as Havok reached him and Havok braced himself for impact. Havok felt something grab his shirt before Snap hit him. He twirled out of the way and sent a kick to Snaps head which sent it stretching back a few feet before it came snapping back. Then, he felt the grip on his shirt disappear. He ended up rolling on the ground. He then looked up to find Angel there. Havok smiled happily as he staggered to his feet and came walking up to Angel.

"We cant beat them." Angel said flat out. "Not alone."

"I know." Havok said back to Angels's surprise. He had been expecting a plan, but both of them where blank. Banshee came walking up and Twister stopped twisting. He rubbed his head and staggered around feeling a little dizzy. "We need help..."

Angel put his fist up and Havok did the same behind him as the Morlocks circled them grinning.

"Maybe I can even the odds." a voice said. Before they knew what was going on, a figure came flipping in out of nowhere and grabbed them both in a tight hug. Then, everything turned black. After that, there was a short flash of a sulfur, fiery, rocky world followed by everything turning black again. They both looked around confused to find themselves on the other side of the room. The Morlocks searched around for a second before they spotted them. Angel and Havok turned around to find Nocturne standing there staring at them. Her stomach and left arm was covered in bandages

"Noc--?" Before Angel could finish the word, a pair of hands came up and wrapped themselves around his body. It must have been the stretchy kid. Angel felt himself fly backwards with the snapback and he snapped into the rubber kid. They then ended up rolling on the ground grappling.

"Alright. You take care of the twister guy Havok." Nocturne told him. "I'll fight the other one. Whats his powers?"

"He goes by the name of Banshee. He screams loud and his screams don't deafen you. They are more of an energy that sends you hurling in the opposite direction." Havok informed her.

"Well, thats a lame power." Nocturne said while attempting to stifle a laugh.

"You won't be thinking that much longer." He warned as he sprinted off in the twister guys direction. She then walked over to Banshee smirking overconfidently. She then wiped the smirk off her face remembering the last time she got overconfident. She nearly got he butt handed to her by a hammer wielding Morlock. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. She put on a serious face and Banshee nodded happy that she was going to take this seriously.

Nocturne tried to stay serious but she then thought about his powers again. She broke out laughing hard and loud. Everyone including Snap and Twister stopped and turned to stare at her stupidly. She then felt a pain in his ribs and her laughing ceased. She clutched her stomach and decided she was too injured to laugh so hard. That moment was all Banshee needed. He screamed as hard as he could and she was sent through multiple rooms.

After a few seconds, she came walking back staring at Banshee in astonishment.

"Told ya so." Havok said chuckling. Nocturne glared at him and he stopped laughing.

She then looked back at Banshee who screamed. She teleported out of the way as everyone else resumed their fighting.

**Meanwhile, back with Gambit...**

"This is soooooooo AWESOME!!!" Cannonball said loudly. Gambit knocked him over the head with his staff and mouthed the words 'Shut up'. Gambit decided it was smarter to use a more quiet tactic. He considered blowing holes through every ceiling as a quick root to the top floor, but if they did that, every Morlock in the building would be on them in seconds. Instead, the decided to quietly search for the stairs and make they're way up from there.

Gambit slicked through the hallways like an expert (which he was) but Cannonball constantly did something that nearly got them caught. Finding the stairs had been unbelievably hard. It also seemed the longer they went sneaking around, the less Morlocks there where. Gambit overheard something about commotion somewhere near the entrance. He secretly smiled to himself but it disappeared when he realized multiple guards would be on Angel and Havok soon.

Cannonball paced behind Gambit with his hands behind his head. From the expression on his face, he must have been really bored. He was so excited a second ago. Gambit then heard something behind them in the hallway. He quickly dodged around the corner. Cannonball hadn't noticed so he was still in the same position. Gambit quickly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him behind cover. He then heard someone whistling to themselves. Gambit waited for it to die down and then relaxed with a sigh of relief. Cannonball was right behind him smiling.

Gambit then turned to make his way down this new hallway. When he turned, he spotted huge glass doors that seemed to glow green. Gambit walked over and looked through the glass. There seemed to be multiple mutants in small glass tubes like what Wolverine was held in way back in his Weapon X days.

"Wow..." Cannonball said.

"What is Trask Jr. doing wit all these mutants?" Gambit asked no on in particular.

"I'm guessing this is a secret jail where mutant bad guys are kept." Cannonball said.

"What gives you dat idea?" Gambit asked.

"Theres a sign that says 'Evil Mutant Holding Area' right there." Cannonball pointed out.

"Oh... Well, then we better get out of here. If they are here, theres a reason for it." Remy then gave a last glance at the mutants and decided to keep walking until something, or rather someone, caught his eye. There was on tube in the very back secluded from every other tube. It was huge and house a certain abnormally large mutant. Inside the tube, was the hulking figure of the Juggernaut. Gambit had always wondered where Juggernaut was being kept after his fight. A building had collapsed on them both killing Gambit, and immobilizing Juggernaut after which, Juggernaut was taken into custody, or so he was told by Professor Xavier before his death. Gambit turned and walked down the hallway deciding it was smarter not to dwell on it and to leave Juggernaut here. At least he wouldn't have to deal with him.

He then went around the corner and snuck past two guards with relative ease since they had fallen asleep. Probably out of boredom. Fifteen minutes later after walking through countless hallways, he came to the stairs. Gambit smiled to himself for finally finding what he was searching for for at least an hour.

"Alright, Cannonball. Lets go find Marrow." Gambit said. He then took a step forward. There was no reply from Sam. "Cannonball?" Gambit asked again. He then turned around to find the area he was in was completely empty with no guards or Cannonball. Just then, a loud ringing noise sounded and red lights started blinking. It was the alarm.

"Breach in sector 403! Breach in sector 403! Break out in Mutant Containment Area! Break out in Mutant Containment Area!" The building repeated these words.

"Goddamn it Sam..." Gambit said not the least bit surprised.

**Meanwhile...**

Havok, Nocturne, and Angel, along with their opponents Snap, Twister, and Banshee froze. The alarm had gone off and was repeating the words, "Breach in sector 403! Break out in Mutant Containment Area!" Angel instantly suspected Cannonball. It obviously wasn't Remy. He's smarter than that.

"What the hell did he do?" Havok asked everyone.

"Who cares. Right now we got our own problems." Nocturne said as she flipped up to the ceiling to avoid a scream. She then flipped back down and sprinted forward getting ready to knock a few teeth out of Banshees loud mouth, but he ducked under her punch and gave her an uppercut that sent he flying backwards with her arms flailing.

Angel dodged under one of Snaps punches and spotted spotted a crowbar under him. He picked it up and smashed it over Snaps head as hard as he could. Snap absorbed it again though and shrugged it off easy. Angel couldn't hurt him. He looked over to Havok who seemed to be holding his own.

At least until he took a knee to the face that made him drop like a log. Twister then grabbed Havok's right arm and started twisting while still holding him. When he let go, Havok hurled in the other direction so fast, Angel would have missed it if he blinked. Havok was sent into Nocturne and Banshee knocking everyone down and rolling. Nocturne was the fastest at recovering. She jumped up above Banshee about to send her foot stomping into his face until he screamed.

Nocturne was sent through the ceiling and came falling back down. When she did, debris came down with her and knocked both her and Banshee out. The gapping hole also took away a little support from the ceiling. Havok sprinted out as the entire room caved in burying both Banshee and Nocturne. With a worried glance back in Nocturnes direction, Havok resumed his fight with twister.

Her ran up and put his fist up. As he did, twister began twisting again and went in Havok's direction. Havok then poured on the plasma not holding back anything. The plasma connected, but instead of defeating his foe, the twister began to glow a yellow color. It had turned into a huge plasma twister and was heading right in Havok's direction. Havok turned and ran in the other direction. If that plasma twister connected, he wouldn't live to tell about it.

It was fast though. It was on him in seconds. Then, out of nowhere, Angel appeared and tackled him out of the way. It went by harmlessly and through a wall picking up pieces of debris with it. It then changed course and went back in their direction and they parted ways. It went between them and passed. The deadly twister started flying around the room destroying anything in its path.

Angel then got an idea.

"Havok. Stand back and get clear. I'll finish this fight up. Dig out Nocturne and the other mutant."

"Your crazy! How would you do that?" Havok asked.

"Go!" Angel screamed at him over the noise of the roaring plasma tornado. Havok didn't ask any further questions. He just did as he was told. Angel ran over to Snap and got into a fighting position. Snap smiled and did the same. Snap then just gave one punch with his right and then with his left. The more he did so, the faster and stronger his punches got. Angel got out of his fighting stance and straited himself up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Focus." He whispered to himself. By now, Snaps punches made it seem like he had five arms again. He then ran forward, still punching in Angels direction. Angel braced himself as the flurry got closer. When it reached him, Angel threw his arms our instinctively and closed them around something. He looked forward to see that he had caught one of Snaps arms just like he wanted. He gave an evil grin to Snap whose own smiled was obliterated. Angel then looked back at the plasma twister. He then went running at it and rolled out of its way just in time. He let go of Snaps arm and the Tornado caught it.

Angel looked back in Snaps direction. His arms where getting stretched to the limit as they helplessly wound around the tornado. Snap was trying to resist it but it was futile. He was drawn in and disappeared into the tornado. The Tornado slowly came to a halt and lost color as it release the plasma blast and sent its debris flying in different directions.

It finally came to a stop and Twister fell to the ground completely tied up by Snaps body. Snap had gone unconscious from the heat but Twister was still trying to worm his way out of Snaps bonds. Angel paced over and delivered a kick to his head putting him out of action instantly.

He then looked back to see Havok carrying an unconscious Nocturne and dragging an unconscious Banshee behind him. Havok looked at the fallen Morlocks impressed with Angel. He gave Angel a quick smile and then quickly got back to business.

"Ok. Now that they are out of the way, we need to get to the entrance. It shouldn't be too far from here." Havok said with his mind on the mission.

"Alright, lets go." Angel said. The two then left their unconscious enemies behind with the rest of the destruction carrying Nocturne with them. About two minutes later, they reached the entrance. Havok laid Nocturne down against the door and took out his Com.

**Meanwhile...**

"Mission Complete." Where the word Gambit heard through his Com. Havok and Angel where done. Gambit then talked through the Com again.

"Dats great. Just great..." By now, Gambit had already gotten back to the holding room and found Cannonball. Unfortunately, he also found everyone else. Everyone was out of the tubes. There where at least fifteen evil mutants surrounding him and Sam. One of them was a certain hulk like being...

"You and me are gonna have words, punk." Juggernaut said menacingly as he towered over Gambit.

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Theres the new chapter and part two of the current story arc. Also, sorry for the long wait. I had end of the six weeks finals to worry about, not to mention I've started driving school. Along with all that, I have a project where I have to make a card for every story in the bible, which is long and boring, so I've been busy.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next week!


	12. Trask Headquarters Jr Part 3

_The doors were made of pure silver. The ground of marble. The walls of... I can't make it out. A hard but smooth substance _though Betsy Braddock at she walked through Trask Headquarters Jr. _Classy building... for a nuclear development and mutants holding prison. _Betsy Braddock had learned everything there was to learn about buildings like Trask Headquarters, hen she was part of STRIKE. STRIKE was just the British for SHIELD. It too, was also controlled by Nick Fury. She was killed a while ago on a mission to accompany and protect Charles Xavier one his hunt for his psychopathic, reality bending son. Or so everyone though. Betsy was a powerful psychic. Her mind had survived and moved on to the mind of an Asian girl named Kwannon who was more than happy to move on to the next life. The girl gave Betsy her body and moved on. Kwannon was also a mutant. She had the ability to create indestructible psychic blades on her arm. No one knew she was alive and she decided to keep it that way.

When she had worked for STRIKE (SHIELD), Fury had erased her from existence (not literally of course) and moved all her files including birth certificates to the SHIELD database. She was virtually untouchable to everyone besides SHIELD, though policy says that if a SHIELD member dies-- yes, dies. Once you join SHIELD, you can't retire because your already dead to the outside world. You stay with SHIELD until you die and if you want to no longer serve SHIELD, you had the choice of being honorably put to death or... well... to continue working for SHIELD-- the members files are destroyed so they are completely wiped from the face of the world. All that remains is their decaying remains in places like the desert or at the bottom of the ocean.

By now, her records are completely destroyed and no one on the planet knows she's alive. She was nothing but a ghost, and she liked it that way. She had spent the past few months helping people and saving lives herself in the shadows. She had recently picked up a plan by the Morlocks to take over Trask Headquarters Jr and she had broken in using her ninja-like abilities. It was actually kind of easy. She decided she was going to find the leader and hold him/her for ransom.

She was going to make a deal. If the Morlocks gave up and turned themselves over to the authorities, she would spare their beloved leader. Psylocke scolded herself every time she thought like that but she couldn't help it. After spending so much time with SHIELD, you kill at least once. She had been assigned plenty of assassination missions. If she had to kill again, she wouldn't hesitate. Sure, her methods weren't as flawless and perfect as SHIELD's, but hey. You know what they say. If its not broke, don't fix it.

As Psylocke studied the halls, she stared at a vase. It seemed to vibrate. At first, it would have been impossible to see with the untrained eye but slowly, its vibrated more and more. Psylocke could feel it. The entire building was shaking, and it was getting more and more intense. She then heard a small noise. It sounded like a cellphone shattering to pieces as it slipped from its owners grip and crashed to the ground. She heard it again. This time, it was louder. She then heard it again, and again, and again. It grew louder with each boom. She turned back to the vase. It was now shaking. It fell to the ground. It didn't take a ninja with mutant powers to realize something was getting closer to her. And judging by the booms, it was taking a more direct route. _It's going through walls! _She realized. She then braced herself and got into a fighting position as the booms had reached the last wall that was separating her from it.

All of a sudden, the wall a little down the hall the hall exploded and a man came flying through it. He had glowing pink eyes. He went right though the next wall too. _He must have been thrown by someone strong to make him go through walls!_ Then a bigger man with a helmet came ramming through after him making the other mans holes even bigger. _That guy actually ran right through the wall! Through it! _Psylocke thought to herself.

Judging by his abilities, he's the Juggernaut. She had read about him and the rest of the Brotherhood in the SHIELD database. She quickly ran after him through the hole. She hadn't recognized the man with the glowing eyes. She just decided to help him. A psychic blade then formed on her hand and she sprinted at him through multiple other walls. When she reached Juggernaut, she flipped into the air and sliced at one buckle on his helmet. She knew his only weakness was telepathic assaults to his mental self. If she could get his helmet off, she could put him down. She knew it would be harder to penetrate his mind though. She had noticed her telepathy powers had gotten significantly weaker since she died.

He quickly noticed her and swatted her aside like a fly. She smashed hard into a wall and fell to the ground. Juggernaut then turned back to the pink eyed man with a grunt of satisfaction. By now, the man had gotten to his feet and he had a staff out. His face seemed blank like he wasn't sure what he should do. Betsy decided he knew about Juggernauts powers and had that look because he knew he couldn't turn him. Juggernaut raised his fist and punched at the man. He quickly flipped into the air and landed on Cains arm. He ran up it and flipped off his shoulder. The man landed right next to Betsy.

"Nice move." she complimented him.

"Thanks. Moves won't do me much good here doe', mon ami." the man replied.

"Ah. French?" Betsy asked. He didn't get a chance to reply. Cain sprinted at them. The man turned and sprinted back through the holes that were made before. Cain sprinted right past her and after the man. _Why does the Juggernaut want this man? He didn't even hit me as he passed! What a poor fool that man is. What could he have done to deserve such a grudge? _Betsy didn't think about it much more. She just sprinted after them. _There are holes everywhere._ she noticed. _They must have been fighting for a while._

After running through the holes for a few seconds, the shaking and soft crushing noises started to fade away. _They're getting farther away and I don't know which holes to take!_ She thought to herself. _I have to get to the man before he's killed!_

It was futile. They where getting farther away, and she was lost. Eventually, the sounds completely faded as she sprinted around looking for them. She had lost Juggernaut and the man with the accent, but while she ran around, she heard blasts and explosions coming from another direction. She approached with caution and looked around the corner to see... three other mutants flying strait at her! She back flipped to a wall and bounded off into another hallway to avoid them as the came flying past and crashing through the end of the wall. They fell to the floor unconscious. _Who the hell has enough power to do that?!_

She went back to the hallway with caution again in case someone else was sent in her direction. She then jumped around the corner to see a teenage kid standing on a pile of bodies of unconscious mutants admiring his work with a grin. His elbows and hair were spouting strings of fire. She looked at the room he was standing in front of. It was labeled 'Evil Mutant Holding Area'. She walked over to him. _Judging by his grin and the dumb look on his face, this guy is a complete idiot. Best to approach him in a more civil manner. _

"Um... hi." Psylocke said with a wave. The kid turned to face her.

"Hi! You a bad guy? If you are, I'd have to knock you out too." the kid said. _As if you could... _Psylocke said silently to herself.

"No, I'm a good guy who's here to help." she answered.

"Oh. Ok. Cool." Cannonball said back. Apparently, he didn't care, because he turned around in began walking in a different direction, most likely in search of more competition. As he turned around, another mutant who looked like he never showered or ate came sulking out of the shadows with a knife in his hand. Psylocke instantly formed a psychic dagger and threw it at him. It pierced his shoulder and he yelped. The other boy snapped around faster than lighting with a burst of power. The man was sent soaring down the hallway with a fireball. Psylocke flipped out of the way as the ball roared past. By now, the boy had already turned back around and began walking. She wasn't going to just let him walk away, thats for sure. Betsy jogged up next to the kid.

"So whats your name?" she asked.

"Cannonball." he answered as he continued walking down the wall. Betsy rolled her eyes.

"Your real name." she demanded.

"I'm not supposed to give that away on a mission. Whats your name?" he asked as his head turned to face her.

"Your not telling me yours. Why should I tell mine?"

"Alright. If you tell me, I'll tell you."

"Deal. My name is Chrisy Galleon." Betsy lied. The boy grinned.

"Cool. I'm Sam. Sam Guthrie." he said.

"Idiot. You shouldn't give away info so easily. I lied about my name." Sam frowned at this.

"So whats your real name?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you, Sam." she answered with a friendly, yet taunting smile.

"Thats not really fair..." he said gloomily.

"Ok. Fine. My name is really Destiny Crisis." she lied again. He instantly grinned again.

"Now who's giving info away too easily?" he smiled. He seemed really happy with himself, so she decided to just let him believe her name was Destiny.

"So why is someone so young on such an official mission?" Betsy asked.

"I'm with the X-men." he said. She turned her head at that. She decided to be more careful around him. If he was with the X-men, someone on the team may discover who she was. She decided to change the subject, but before she could, he was walking up to another room labeled 'Project S'. He looked at the key code pad. She stared at it too. It seemed to be really advanced and was probably hell to hack. There was no way he was getting in there.

He then blew the entire door off the wall. Her jaw dropped.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She screamed at him as he paced in. Betsy looked around expecting an alarm to go on. None came.

"I wanted to get in." he answered her. She decided what's done is done and let it go. She then walked in after him and her jaw dropped a second time. They where in a large circular room. It went up six stories and 20 stories down into the ground. That wasn't what amazed her though. Every 2 stories were were taken up by rows and rows of deadly, mutant hunting, Sentinels!

"What the hell is Trask Jr doing developing Sentinels?" She asked herself out loud. Sam answered.

"Maybe he's not developing them. Maybe he is just holding on to them and really captured them way back during the Sentinel incident where Beast was killed."

"He did not capture this many. There has to be over a 5000 Sentinels here! He is definitely developing them. Either way, that is a problem for another day. Lets not accidentally wake them." she then turned and began walking away but stopped and went back to grab Sam by the collar and pull him out of the room. No way she was going to leave any idiot in a room full of race destroying machines. She was smarter than that. She then sprinted out of the room and around the building to make sure they were lost so he couldn't return.

All of a sudden, there was a distant boom. It was the same as last time, except it was much faster. She had no doubt it was Juggernaut and the other man again. She tried to pinpoint the location of where to booms were coming from. Her eyes then widened. She grabbed Cannonball by the collar again and rolled out of the way as Juggernaut and the man with the accent came crashing down through the ceiling. The man landed on Juggernaut and quickly bounded off next to Betsy and Sam.

"Hey Gambit!" Sam greeted.

"Hi, Sam." the man called Gambit said back. Sam looked up through the hole. It went all the way to the top floor. _They must have been fighting through out the entire building,_ Betsy thought. Juggernaut then backhanded Gambit but Gambit ducked and sent the pole into his side. It had no effect.

"Why are you attacking him head on? Don't you know that he is invulnerable?" Betsy asked the man.

"Yes, but deres nothin' else to do!" Gambit answered as an uppercut sent him soaring back through the hole. He flew up to the 4th story. Juggernaut jumped back up to him and Sam went launching through the hole. He was sent flying back down as soon as he reached the fourth floor though. Betsy then flipped up floor to floor after them. Sam followed again. When she got up, she saw Gambit staggering to his feet, and Juggernaut standing over him about to put the sharp end of a shattered pole through Gambits head. She hadn't got Juggernauts helmet off yet either! She couldn't stop him. She then had an idea.

"Marko! Wait!" Juggernaut halted to look over at her. "You don't want to do that right now. You want to get out as fast as possible." she said.

"Whys that?" he challenged. He then smacked Gambit back down to the ground as he got up.

"You don't have the time to kill him properly right now. Judging by how much you hate him, you want him to suffer before he dies, right?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Right now, there is an entire army waiting outside and SHIELD will also no doubt be here soon. Fury is always all over these kind of problems. Right now, this building is being held hostage by an evil group of mutants. This is a weaponry developing company building called Trask Headquarters Jr. You probably don't know anything about it though since you were in suspended animation the entire time. You get out now, and theres no doubt you can escape with your freedom intact. You can also later use your helmet to locate this man again so you can kill him how you please. Sounds like a good deal right?" she said hopefully yet convincingly. Juggernaut thought about it for a few seconds.

"Alright. Fine. I'll be coming for you soon though, Cajun. And I'm going to make you feel sorry you ever dated Rogue. I'm going to kill you, and take her back with me..." Juggernaut said menacingly pointing a finger in Gambits face. "...but, for now, you get to live. I'll be seeing you soon." Juggernaut said as he then ran out of the room through another door. In seconds, he was jumping out of the side of the building and rampaging through the forest out of site.

Sam hurried over to Gambit and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks." he said hollowly to both Sam and Betsy. Betsy smiled to herself at how easily fooled Juggernaut was, but the smile faded as she realized that everything she said was true. Fury was going to be here soon enough. She had to get out of the building! _The X-men can take care of everything else._

"So, whats your name?" Gambit asked as he brushed himself off. She didn't answer. She just sprinted out of the room and also flipped out the side of the building where Juggernaut exited. Gambit ran up to the corner and looked down. She already disappeared. _Why had she left so soon? _Gambit asked himself. He thought about it for a while but decided to get back to the mission. He slapped Sam on the shoulder and gestured for him to follow. Gambit ran back to the hole that led to the last story that Cain and he made. He jumped to the fifth floor and then to the sixth. Sam followed.

"We cant waste much more time. Sam. You cover the east side of this floor and I'll cover the west." Gambit ordered. Cannonball scratched his head with a confused look one his face. Gambit paced over and put his hands on Sam's shoulders. He then turned Sam around.

"East is that way, mon ami." Gambit informed him.

"Oh!" Sam said with a grin as he nodded. He then ran off down the hallway. Gambit then turned to search his side. He opened doors and cautiously peeked in for over ten minutes. He was getting really bored, but he wasn't complaining. He'd sooner take boredom over the Juggernaut any day. He then came to a pair of double doors. It was probably a meeting room. He pushed it open and walked in.

It was all dark inside. Gambit felt along the wall for a switch and found one after a few seconds. Then the lights came on and he looked around the room. He saw a huge black marble table with chairs surrounding it. Each chair was empty, except for one. One of the chairs was moved to the corner of the room and it was turned against the wall. He saw pink, spiky hair poking from the top of the chair.

_Marrow! _Gambit though excitedly. He went up and put away the staff since he didn't want to seem threatening to her. He then put and hand on the chair and turned it. It wasn't Marrow. It was a dummy.

Gambit then heard something behind him. He whipped out his staff and turned around. There was a random Morlock standing there with a button in his hands.

"Glory to the Morlocks... " he said darkly. He then pushed the button and lights all around the building began flashing.

"_Self-destruct Sequence Activated. Countdown Commence... 5:00... 4:59... 4:58..._" the building began.

"Oh crap..." Gambit whispered to himself.

Hey everyone! Theres the next chapter. Now, before you ask, no, Psylocke is not the new X-men. She will eventually join, but not yet. Also, good news. The bible project is finished, this six weeks is finished, my last driving test for my permit is Sunday, and things are beginning to go more smoothly. I just decided to give you this chapter early since I missed the past two or three weeks. You guys will still get the chapter next weekend too. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next all next time!


	13. Trask Headquarters Jr Part 4

"_4:23... 4:22... 4:21..."_ the building mainframe continued the countdown. By now, Remy had already disposed of the Morlock. He didn't waste any time. He whipped of one deck at the Morlock and instantly look him out. Gambit, afterwards, sprinted out of the room and down through the hole to the first floor.

He had considered telling everybody to regroup and getting Nocturne to teleport them all back the the X-Jet so they could make a quick escape as the building blew up, but he knew that was out of the question. An army was outside the building with General William Kincaid, and they would all be killed in the blast. Not only that, but all the Morlocks and every mutant Sam had released would be killed. Evil or not, he wasn't about to let that happen.

His plan was to get Nocturne, and get to the basement. He needed to reach the buildings mainframe computer. He needed Nocturne to shut it down. If it proved to be too much for her, he would be there as insurance to blow up the entire computer, but if he did that, the entire building would probably still explode, killing everyone within a five mile radius. There was no way to be sure, but it was their only chance. They absolutely couldn't take the time to locate a technician within the army. That could take over an hour, and they had less than five minutes. Gambit began to pull out his Com, when it came on itself.

"GAMBIT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY THE HELL IS THERE A SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN EFFECT?" came the screaming voice Havok.

"Don't scream. You need to calm down. We don't have time for an argument, mon ami." Gambit said back to him through the Com.

"Sorry. I'm going through hell here. Its like every guard in the building is here! Angel and I have our hands full." he said back in a more calm voice. Gambit heard the sounds of blasts, explosions, and punches through the Com.

"Well get dem' un-full! I need Nocturne." Gambit told him.

"Thats not possible. She's out cold. The roof collapsed on her earlier, knocking her and her opponent out."

"WAKE HER UP!" Gambit screamed at the top of his lungs through the Com in desperation.

"I don't have the time to just stand next to her trying to shake her awake!" Havok said in an angry tone through the Com.

"Den' pick her up and get all your butts down to the basement!" Gambit snapped.

"Fine. We'll be there soon." As soon as Gambit heard the answer, he cut the connection and put the Com back into his trench coat. He ran in the direction of the stairs he found earlier. He then jumped down to the basement and exited the stairs he sprinted through the hallways until he came to a sign.

Computer Mainframe---------------

Supplies Room ----------------------

Laundry Room ----------------------

Gambit then took a right and sprinted strait down the hallway. He came to a door. There was a sign above t that said "Mainframe Sector - Password Needed'.

Gambit didn't waste any time. He took out ten cards from his deck, charged them, and placed them by the door. He then sprinted back down the hallway and looked back at the door. The cards exploded and blew off the entire wall. Gambit then turned to make his way back down to the room, but then heard something.

"Gambit!" Remy then turned back around to see Angel and Havok (who was carrying Nocturne) sprinting around a corner strait at him. Gambit wondered why they where screaming but then saw the answer. A Morlock came sprinting around the corner hot on their trail. Then another one came, followed by another, and another, (etc...).

Pretty soon, the entire hallway filled up with them. The sheer numbers would be enough to make anyone drop to their knees and beg for mercy. Anyone besides the X-men, that is.

Gambit didn't bother letting his jaw drop. He just sprinted back to the room. When he entered, he was amazed. The walls were made of crystals that all reflected his mirror image, and were see through at the same time. There were multiple hallways and places to slip into. It was beautiful. It wasn't just a room either. It was a maze. A maze he would have to make his way through to get to the computer.

"_2:34... 2:33... 2:32..."_ They were running out of time. He didn't bother taking in the scenery, as much as he would have loved to. Instead, he just took a left into a crystal hallway and sprinted down to it. He decided to keep going strait, even though he passed multiple turns. It was a maze, so he was forced to guess anyway. Any direction had a good a chance as the others.

Remy eventually came to a dead end though. He looked back down the crystal hall to see someone(s) coming his way. He ran back and took the first right he came to. By then, he didn't care. He just sprinted around taking whatever, whenever. If he came to a dead end, he back tracked, and took a different turn.

"_1:55... 1:54... 1:53..."_ Gambit began to panic, but he reminded himself to keep calm. He had a better chance that way. He then realized something. Why was he actually following the maze? All it was was a bunch of thin, crystal, see through walls. Nothing a staff and a little energy couldn't handle. He then took out his staff, charged it, and swung it an the nearest wall. He expected it to completely shatter. They didn't.

Instead, when the staff connected, a flux of energy began to flow through the wall, as if it was absorbing his energy. All the energy then began to concentrate around the staff and there was an explosion, sending the staff flying from Gambits hands and sending Gambit spiraling head first to the ground. The wall had reversed Gambits attack and used its full effect on him.

Remy staggered to his feet and began walking down another hallway, but he knew it was hopeless. They was no way he would find the computer. He fell to his knees thinking about all the people he had failed. The army. His team. Himself. Now, because he couldn't find the mainframe, they were all going to die. Gambit shook his head on the verge of completely loosing it until he saw something black out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his head to look in the direction.

_A DOOR!!!! _Gambit though excitedly. He got up and ran in the direction of the door. He took out a card and threw it at the door as he got closer. He sprinted into the room once the door was gone and looked around. He was in a huge, 4 story room, that was completely encased in white crystal walls. He then saw the computer. It wasn't just a computer though. It was a brain. A huge, crystal, mechanical, brain. The mainframe. As he got closer, a holograph of a keyboard appeared. He looked at it uncertainly. He then pressed the enter button. The brain began to glow and pulse with energy.

"_Welcome." _the mainframe greeted him. The countdown was still going too. Gambit stared at it wonder what he was supposed to do. He had seen Scifi movies with the X-men at times. It gave him and idea.

"Shut down! Stop da countdown!" Gambit ordered.

"_Command not recognized." _the computer said.

"I said stop the goddamn countdown!" he screamed at it again.

""_Command not recognized." _the computer repeated.

"AAAAARR! GODDAMN TECHNOLAGY!" he screamed in his fury. He then got out his cards and charged the rest of his decks. He threw them all at the mainframe. They exploded on contact, sending Gambit out of the room and back out into the maze. He was seconds from going unconscious. He probably would have if he hadn't heard somebody call his name. He got into a sitting position and looked down the hallway. It was Angel, Havok, and an unconscious Nocturne.

"_0:48... 0:47... 0:46..."_

"Guys! Da computer is in dat room! I cant shut it down!." Gambit called out to them. He then got to his feet as they approached him and the ran back to the room. When the others reached it, the looked around, as amazed as Gambit was when he first laid eyes on it all. They quickly snapped out of it as they heard something outside.

"They're over here!" The all turned around to see multiple Morlocks flooding in their direction. Havok then laid Nocturne up against the wall.

"Gambit! Angel! I need you two to hold them off as long as possible. I'll see what I can do with this computer." Havok ordered.

"Don't be silly. I am good with technology. I did come from a rich family who made me constantly read books that were years above my grade level. I practically grew up with Blanking for Dummies books! I'll deal with the mainframe." Angel countered. Gambit could see from the look in his eyes though, that he was stumped on what to do.

"Angel. How do you think I knew about the X-Jet 2.0 and the second hangar? I sometimes visited Beast to get lessons from him. He was my unofficial study teacher. He didn't want to at first, but he realized my talent and decided to teach me." Havok said to him, as he made his way to the holographic keyboard.

"Talent?" Angel asked, thinking that he was talking about his powers.

"I have an IQ of over 200." Havok told them. Both Gambit and Angels jaws dropped.

"We seem to be doing a lot of that lately." Havok said.

"What?" Angel and Gambit asked in unison.

"Your jaws. They always... you know what. Never mind. Just hold them off." Havok ordered as he began to study the mainframe and keyboard. Gambit and Angel ran back out into the hallway, staff out, and fists raised. It wasn't as hard to hold them off though, since they were all in a small hallway. They knew they would be over powered in seconds though. "Man, this is high tech. " Gambit heard Havok say to himself.

"_0:17... 0:16... 0:15..."_

"We're running out of time!" Angel yelled back to Havok.

"This is too much. This is the most advance technology I've ever seen! There has to be a failsafe though. No one in they're right mind would build something like this without a failsafe." Gambit tried to listen, but it all came out as, "blah blah blah, I heart Barney, blah blah blah, blah blah, blah.". Something else caught his attention. Actually, it caught both Gambit and Angels attention. All the crystal walls began to shatter and fall to the ground in billions and billions of pieces. Through it all, a girl came walking in their direction from a door on the other side of the room. The exit of the maze.

The girl was wearing a red mask and a red robe with a pink tank top and red tight leather pants under the robe. She had long, black, shiny hair and perfect skin. As she walked forward, all the crystals fell around her. It almost made her look like an angel. As the crystals fell, Gambit spotted multiple Morlocks around the maze with a amazed face on. All of a sudden, white flashes showed up all around the the huge maze. As it went around, the Morlocks began to fall to the floor and fly in different directions, unconscious. The girl in seconds, reached Gambit and Angel. By then, the white flashes had taken out all the Morlocks in front of them. It then moved on back to the rest of the in the maze.

The girl then waved her hands. Angel and Gambit smashed to the sides against the walls and fell to the ground. As they got into a sitting position, the girl walked past them on her way to the mainframe computer.

"_5" _She reached the door.

"_4" _She walked in.

"_3" _She waved her hand, sending Havok flying off to the side.

"_2" _She walked past the holographic keyboard.

"_1" _She waved her hand in the direction of the mainframe. Angel closed his eyes. It was the end. For all of them.

"0" **BOOM! **

Trask Headquarters Jr then self-destructed. Remy and his team were burned away into nothingness instantly. The girl was killed. The Morlocks were killed. The entire army outside, was blown away. Everything within a five mile radius was reduced to a huge, black crater in the ground.

Or at least, thats what Remy expected to happen. The explosion never came. He opened his eyes to see the girl walking out of the mainframe computer room. Havok was already on his feet and limping over to the door after her. Gambit looked to Angel. His face was filled with nothing but pure awe.

"What...? What just happen?" Angel asked as the girl walked past them.

"We just saved your X-butts is what just happen!" All of a sudden, the white flash whipped up in front of Gambit and Angel as they pulled themselves to their feet. They took a good look at him. He was a boy, no older than Gambit, with short white hair slicked back.

"Who the hell are you two?" Angel asked the white haired kid.

"You can call me Quicksilver. That over there, is my sister. Call her the Scarlet Witch."

"Whats your real names?" Havok ordered. As he paced over to Gambit and Angels sides carrying Nocturne again. He then laid her down in the hallway.

"Unfortunately, thats not information they are permitted to give out." said a voice coming from behind Quicksilver. Quicksilver then pulled off to the side and laid against the wall to reveal a man walking towards them. He was African-American, with a patch over his right eye. He had on a long, black trench coat and was walking towards them like he was from Mission Impossible 3. As he walked over to them, he pulled something out and flicked it open. It was a badge in the shape of a shield. He didn't hold it out long enough for Havok to read the writing. Scarlet Witch the began walking towards the exit of the maze and turned around, waiting at the door.

"I am Colonel Nick Fury. Agent and leader of SHIELD. That is Quicksilver, my right hand man. His sister, the Scarlet Witch is both my secretary, and my most powerful soldier. You all must be the X-men. Warren Worthington the third aka Angel, Remy LeBeau aka Gambit, and Alex summers. Aren't you one of Emma's students? She'd do a back flip if she found out your on a mission."

"Which is why I would greatly appreciate it if you kept the info to yourself." Alex said with a hopeful face on. Which was shattered in a second.

"Not a chance, kid." Fury said with a evil smirk on his face.

"I've got a few questions for you all."

"Which we don't have time to answer. We're leaving now." Angel said as he began to walk towards Fury. Then, Quicksilver zipped in front of him.

"You can go. As soon as you answer the questions, kid." he said.

"I'm sure as hell older than you, so watch who you you call kid, kid." He tried to push Quicksilver out of the way but there was a flash and the next thing Angel knew, we was kissing the floor like he had just been laid out by the Undertaker. Gambit then picked up a shard of crystal on the ground and charged it. He whipped it at Quicksilver but he zipped out of the way before the shard even left Gambits hand. The shard flew strait at Nick Fury. Gambit was about to scream a warning to him but he didn't have to.

Fury caught the shard with one hand in his pocket and threw the shard behind him. It exploded and didn't reach anyone.

"Alright. Since your in suck a hurry to leave, I'll just ask one unimportant questions that I'm just curious about. Anyone got a problem with that?" Nobody said anything. "Ok. Good. First off, who's the blue haired girl?"

Angel thought about what he was going to say. Nocturne was nothing but a Weapon X experiment who escaped and is now going to stay with the X-men. If Fury was told that though, he may try to take her for his own experiments down at SHIELD. Fury always had an unknown interest in Weapon X for some reason. For that purpose, Angel decided to lie.

"Were not exactly sure, yet. She just came to our doorstep looking for a place to stay. We don't really know anything about her."

"Then why does she look like Kurt Wagner?" Fury asked. Gambit could see that Fury saw right through his lie. He then decided to pitch in.

"He just told you we don't know anything about her, so leave it alone." Gambit said. He stared straight into Fury's left eye making sure that Fury was staring straight into his pink glowing eyes. He was trying to intimidate Fury. Then, Fury turned it all around in one, swift motion. He lifted up his other eye patch, What Remy saw was horrible. It was ugly. It looked like it was straight out of a horror movie.

(And I'm not going to tell you what it was he saw. Use your imagination. :D)

Remy wasn't intimidated by it either, but it sure as hell had some effect. Remy's eyes widened and you can guess what his jaw did. Fury then put down the eye patch again.

"Alright. You can leave." Fury said.

"Hold on one second. We have our own questions for you." Havok said.

"What?" Fury said in annoyed tone.

"First, how did she stop the mainframe from exploding?" Scarlet Witch answered.

"I have the power to manipulate probability via "hexes". There was almost a 100 chance that the mainframe was going to explode so I used whatever there was against it. The mainframe simply malfunctioned and didn't explode." she said.

"Sweet ability. Did you ever consider--" Angel started but was cut off.

"I'm not going to join the X-men. Me and my brother joined SHIELD for our own reasons. We're never going to be part of the X-men." she snapped at him.

"You see, Scarlet and Quicksilver here don't want to join your little team because they would be closer to their father, and they joined SHIELD so he couldn't reach them."

"Father?" Gambit asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of him. Magneto?" Quicksilver said to him in a 'matteroffactly' kind of tone. Remy wasn't the least bit surprised by what he had just heard. None of them were. They had all noticed the uncanny family resemblance between the Lord of Magnetism and Quicksilver.

"Alright. Question two. I know the mainframe had a failsafe. It had to of had a failsafe. What was it?" Havok asked Fury.

"Oh, thats simple." Fury then walked past them to the mainframe room. Everyone followed. Fury the walked mast the holographic keyboard and up to the brain. He then brought his foot back, and gave it a small, weak kick. His foot went _right through_ the brain. They all felt really stupid right then.

"But tried attacking it! The brain just uses your attack against you."

"You see, the mainframe shares the same properties as the maze outside. It takes energy based attacks and uses them against you. All you really need for either of them is a small kick."Fury answered. "Alright. Anything else?" Havok didn't say anything. He was satisfied.

"Alright guys. Great job today on a successful mission." Havok said smiling. He then patted his teammates on the shoulder. Gambit then turned around to get Nocturne, but she was already beginning to wake up. She wiped her eyes with he fists and Remy went over to help her to her feet. As he did, Fury began talking.

"Your mission was everything BUT successful. This wasn't the Morlocks Revolution." Fury said.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"What would the Morlocks accomplish exactly by taking over a building that develops weaponry? They would eventually loose control of it no matter what, right?"

"Yes. Thats been bugging me too." Havok said.

"What are you saying?" Gambit asked.

"Didn't you notice the amount of Morlocks here?" Fury asked. Gambit went out to the mase and took a look around. There was an abnormally small amount of Morlocks in the building. There was 30 at the most.

"The Morlocks are ten times bigger than this. I would know. I was with them for a few months." Nocturne said. "Theres also a smaller amount of them here than there were at first."

"Cut to the point. What are you getting at?" Angel demanded Havok had already realized what they were saying.

"This isn't they're revolution, guys. They came to Trask Headquarters Jr because it is a weapon development company. They were just sneaking out weaponry for when they put they're actual revolution into action." Havok said.

"Yes. Didn't you notice the fact that they're leader wasn't even here?" Scarlet Witch said.

"Yes. I couldn't find her at all." Gambit responded.

"On top of that, over 50 crates of weaponry are missing. 60 crates of ammo are missing too. They accomplished they're objective with flying colors, unlike you four. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of a hostage situation down in Florida. Some guy with near reality warping powers is holding Disney world for random." With that, Fury turned around and started walking towards the exit of the maze. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver followed. As he exited with them, Multiple people in uniforms with guns Gambit had never seen before and hydro technology based jet packs came rushing in.

They handcuffed all the Morlocks and began taking them into custody. Gambit and the others didn't bother waiting and watching them. Nocturne just teleported them outside the building and they made their way over to the Keeper with gloomy faces. Keeper seemed confused by their faces.

"What happen?" he asked. No one said anything. "Ok. Different question. Why is there a giant flying island over the building?" that caught everyones attention. They rushed to the window and stared at what had to be, the infamous Hellicarrier they all heard about. It was huge. It had to be ten times bigger than Trask Headquarters Jr, and it was _flying_!

"I have so got to get me one of those." Havok said as he admired it.

"I bet I could fly faster..." Keeper said in a low voice. Then, a small aircraft was seen flying up to the Hellicarrier. It was no doubt Fury, his team, and the Morlocks they captured. As soon as they disappeared into it, it began to move. First, it was a slow hover. But in a second, it flashed up above the clouds and out of site. "That should so not be possible..."

"Look who's Jealous." Nocturne said with a smile as she made her way to her seat and buckled in. Everyones spirits rose a little. They all then went to their seats and buckled up. Within seconds, they were lifting off the ground and flying towards they're next destination. Xavier Mansion. At least, that was their next destination, at first. About half was through the flight, Gambit was starting to feel a little weird.

"Guys? I cant help but feel we're forgetting something." Gambit said as he turned in his seat to face his team. There was a seat empty. Thats when it hit him.

"Wheres Cannonball?" Everybody then gave a small grunt. Following that, the Keeper turned around and went back to Trask Headquarters Jr. Gambit went in to retrieve Sam only to find him still checking rooms looking for Marrow on the top floor. He then brought him back to the Keeper and they once again, set their sites on the Xavier Mansion. It was a better flight this time around, because they had something to laugh about. Though they had not had a successful mission, they were sure that when the Morlocks did start they're actual revolution, they would be ready.

Alright. There you have it. The end of the first story arc. Hope you all enjoyed it! See you next week. Also, you may want to check in again later today. I don't haven any school today, so who knows? Maybe you'll even get another chapter. See you all later!


	14. Is 'Merc with a Mouth' to obvious?

Authors Note: Whats up guys? I'll have more to say at the bottom of the page, but for now, I just wanted to tell you that this is the chapter you guys meet the newest X-men! Enjoy!

"Are we there yet?" Cannonball asked for the ump-teenth time that ride. They had just taken off from Trask Headquarters 15 minutes ago and he started asking after the first minute was over. Havok thought he was going to loose his mind and get them all killed. He was piloting and it was hard to concentrate with Sam constantly asking the same question. Gambit sighed.

"No, Sam. We're not there yet. We'll be there soon." Gambit replied in hopes of getting Sam to quiet down. Sam seemed happy at the reply.

**Ten seconds later...**

"I cant take this! How much longer will I be stuck here? Are we there yet?!"

"Kid. Shut up. Please. I'm a cold hard piece of machinery who spent a year alone in the dark talking to himself and I'm still teetering on the edge of insanity. Plus, we're here. It's directly 1000 feet ahead of us." Keeper said. And boy, was he accurate. The X-mansion was in sight, and at the speed Keeper was moving, he had disappeared back into the tennis court which opened up as they arrived within seconds.

Keeper soon slowed to a quiet stop as he reached the second X-Jet Hangar. Once he came to a complete stop and turned to fact the exit again, everybody took off their seat belts and got up. After returning the Coms to the compartment with all the other Coms, the ramp opened up and everyone began to exit.

"I hope you've enjoyed the flight. Thank you for flying air Keeper. I do hope to see you again. No. Seriously. Being stuck in this dark room for hours upon hours bites."

"Later, Keeper." Havok said as he left. Everyone else followed his lead. and Keepers ramp folded back in. As they left the area back into the subbasement, the lights in both hangers dimmed and soon went off. Though, to Gambit surprise, he saw the other hanger occupied. The other X-men had returned and were waiting for them in the subbasement hallways. Cyclops gave them all a disappointed look. Wolverines claws might as well have been extended because the the stare he was giving them, they were were almost sure he would gut them all. But he calmed down.

"War room. Now." Cyclops said.

"You don't tell me what to do." Havok replied coldly as he got into Cyclops' face.

"Well I do. And believe me, you want to listen to what I say. Now get in there." said Logan who had pulled back Cyke and got into Havoks face. Havok then gave Logan a cold look and pushed past him. He walked down the hall into the War room. Everyone else followed.

"We have two issues to address to you guys today. We'll start with your mission." Cyclops said. Gambit had no idea how he did it, but he seemed to be staring them all in the eye at the same time even though he had his ruby quarts sunglasses on. "We got back about 30 minutes after you left, or so Storm tells us and we've been monitering your progress by linking the War room console to the X-Jet 2.0, courtesy of Nightcrawler." Nightcrawler was sitting at the desk next to the computer with his jaw hanging open. He was staring at Nocturne. Cyclops noticed the look on his face. He then realized Nocturne wasn't part of the X-men.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you wearing a Weapon X uniform?" Wolverine beat Cyclops the the question.

"And why do you look like me?" Nightcrawler added in. Nocturne rolled her eyes, though she was sure no one noticed since her eyes glowed a bright yellow. It was impossible to see her pupils. Same with Kurt.

"I'm a Weapon X clone of that guy." she said pointing her finger at Kurt and answering all their questions at once.

"Whatever. We'll have to talk more later. Back to the task at hand. Your mission was a complete failure. On top of that, you almost set off a nuclear explosion. Half of Trask Headquarts weapons crates are missing. We could be looking at World War III now because of you guys. But, on the plus side, if you guys weren't there, some way or another, someone would have been killed. There was absolutely no loss of human life. Sure, it wasn't the best job, but it wasn't the worst either. You all did ok. Thats all I really needed to say on this matter. Time for number two." Cyclops looked over to Logan. Logan took over.

"Alright Xmen. All of you in a line. Except Emma's students and anyone who isn't part of the Xmen. You all can now leave." Nocturne and Havok left. "That means you too Cannonball." Wolverine added. Cannonball groaned and walked out of the room. Everyone else got into a line next to Gambit and Angel. Wolverine joined them and Cyclops took his spot again.

"As you all know, a group of us left to take care of a different mission while Gambit was asleep. Thats not what we are going to talk about. We will address that later on today. It's who we met on the mission thats the issue. We ran into a curtain mutant a few of us met when we teamed up with Spider-man a year back. I know you wont like this, for those of you who know who I'm talking about, but he says he knows something about this apocalypse we're trying to learn about. Wade. Get in here." All of a sudden, a black and red costume wearing maniac walked into the room. He had two swords slung across his back.

"Deadpool!" Kitty, Colossus, Angel, Nightcrawler and Rogue screamed out in unison.

"Your that lune that captured us and Spiderman just so you could hunt us all down on live TV for money!" Kitty exclaimed. She hated the guy.

"Ah yes. Ultimate Spiderman, issue 91. Good times, good times." Deadpool said as he stared up at the ceiling. No one knew what he was talking about. "Don't hurt yourselves trying to think. You cant take the fact that we're all just comic book characters. Except now. I cant see my yellow thinking boxes. Man I love those. Right now, we're just part of some kids fan fiction."

"This guy belongs in an asylum! What is he doing here in the X-mansion?" Angel asked rudely to Cyclops.

"I already told you. He says he has info on Apocalypse."

"What does he get in return? This guy wouldn't give info without getting something back." Kurt said scowling. He almost looked as intimidating as Wolverine thanks to his glowing eyes and mouth.

"I want to stay at this school. Me and my pals got into a small problem with Apocalypse. They're dead, and I wanted to get revenge. I cant take him myself, so I want to join your team to waste him for them."

"We're not going to let you join the team just because you asked. We don't know anything about you." Wolverine said.

"Kinda thought you'd say that, so I came prepared." Deadpool the pulled a folder out of some compartment from the back of his costume that also held his swords. "Thats my bio I wrote up before I came to see you. It tells you everything important about me. Powers, history, and the works." Wolverine grabbed the folder from his hands and started reading.

"Says here you used to work for Weapon X." Wolverine stared at Deadpool with blood thirsty eyes. He handed the folder over to Cyclops.

"Your abilities. Super athletic, good tacticle skills, and a super hot body." Deadpool smiled at that last part, or at least it looked like he did since his mouth area on his mask moved. "It also says you have a healing factor that was derived from 'Weapon X' which was spliced with your DNA." Cyclops finished.

"Wasn't 'Weapon X' Wolverines code name back during his Weapon X days?" Storm asked.

"Yep. Looks like you share some of Logans DNA." Cyke said. Wolverines claws extended. He walked up to Deadpool and cut his arm clean off. Deadpool ignored the pain and a new arm healed back up in a couple of seconds.

"Thats nothing like my healing factor. It's much better." Wolverine noted.

"Yeah. Its how I surivived being blown up by that little cat." he said pointing to Kitty. "I was blown to pieces and killed but I was back by the time you all flew off in your plane."

"If we have the same healing factor, how come yours is so much faster?" Wolverine asked.

"Adamantium is actually a poisonous metal and it covers your bones. Its been keeping your healing factor occupied so it doesn't work to its full potential. I don't have any metal in my body so I'm ok."

"No metal? I thought you were part Cyborg." Angel said eyeing Deadpool with a suspicious look on his face."

"I already told you the phaser blew me up. I don't grow back metal parts so I regrew my old body."

"Why didn't you get rid of the metal parts before then?" Angel asked.

"They made me a more efficient fighter. They channeled all kinds of calculations and whatnot to my brain and made my reaction speed the equal of that of a computer. Now, I'm just a super agile human with a healing factor, swords, and good posture." With that out of the way, Cyclops continued reading.

"It says your healing factor had side effects on you. Insanity… scared tissue and skin…" Cyclops read. Deadpool took off his mask. His skin color was normal but it was scared with boils, scars, and whatnot all over it. It was a disgusting site to behold.

"That's not what your face looked like before!" Kitty exclaimed remembering that the last time they saw his face, it was part of a skull with brains and blood on the inside all incased in a glass jar.

"Yes. That was after I payed a visit back to a Weapon X facility. I found that they were running, and shut them down. Nobody got out alive. Including me. I set off a huge explosion that destroyed all the chemicals in the building and mixed with them. Everyone in the building who survived the explosion was poisoned. Not only was I already killed, I was poisoned by the chemicals, which handicapped my healing factor. It took me a while to heal back to my normal state, but I did it and my healing factor is back to normal." Deadpool explained. Cyclops then closed to folder deciding he read enough.

"Ok. Fine. You're on the team. But first, you tell us all the info you got on the apocalypse." Cyclops said pointing a finger at him.

"Whatever. First off, Apocalypse is a guy. Not a thing. Second, he's the first most powerful mutant in the world. I think. Magneto and Professor X might match him. And third, he's going to have four horsemen as usual. The Horsemen will most likely be Sunfire (or Firestar, as you guys call him), Angel (or Wolverine… or Gambit…), Hulk, and Polaris. I've only included people who have been introduced to the Ultimate Marvel verse. That's all I really want to share right now." Deadpool finished.

"And how do you know this?" Wolverine asked.

"Because that's how it was in your 616 versions lives." Wade answered.

"Whats 616?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Something your non-fourth wall breaking mind can't comprehend. You'll have to take my word for it."

"Alright. We'll have to talk more about this later. Back to the next problem at hand. Deadpool is a lunatic. I'm not going to give him a room with the students on the second floor, but all the top rooms are taken by the X-men and the more powerful mutants. Since that's the case, someone in this room needs to share a room with Deadpool here. Any volunteers?" Cyclops asked. All of a sudden, there was a gust of wind. Gambit turned around startled to see the door flying wide open. He looked around. Everyone had disappeared. "Thanks for volunteering Remy. You're a good guy." Cyclops told him.

"Wait! But--" Remy never got to finish those words. Cyclops disappeared just like everyone else. All that was left in the room was him, and Deadpool.

"We're going to have so much fun, roomy!" Deadpool said putting his arm around Remy's shoulders. He then led Gambit out of the room while discussing ways to decorate Remy's room now that Deadpool was there. He suggested painting it black and red.

Deadpool wasn't kidding either. Remy woke up one morning to find his entire room painted red and black. He ended up repainting it back to its usual color of white. Deadpool wasn't happy about it. He ended up splitting the entire room in half. He painted his side red and black and left Gambits side white. Gambit got the left side of the room. From the moment Remy met the dude, he thought for sure he would hate him. He actually warmed up to Deadpool the more he got to know him. His jokes were a bit dark and sadistic, and not really Remy's type of comedy, but he found them funny non-the-less.

Remy was actually enjoying Wades company. Wade preferred to wear a Hawaiian t-shirt with palm trees and shorts up to his knees when he was in the X-mansion or going out. He said he only wears his costume on missions. Remy asked him if people said anything about the way he looked. He told them the ones who did never woke up again once they went to sleep. Remy stopped asking questions there.

Remy eventually started training in the danger room. He continued to fight the Juggernaut over and over again. When Cain came knocking, he wanted to be ready to go.

Nightcrawler played his danger room games with Angel again and things were looking up for them.

Iceman and Firestar played video games together non-stop. They even got a new game to that series they both liked so much. This one was called Mega Ninja Annihilation. Bobby wouldn't stop talking about it.

Alex and Lorna continued dating, much to Scotts distaste.

Wolverine went out into the woods constantly. No one knew what he did there. Whatever it was, he did it alone. Just the way he liked it.

Storm spent many hours locked away in her room. When ever she left, she was on the brink of crying. Remy wanted to know what was going on, but she kept to herself.

With everyone occupied, Remy saw it as his chance to patch things up with Rogue. He left a note at her door to meet him in Storms garden to talk about their non-existant social life. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stand around doing nothing. He waited there for hours just staring at the sky. He actually liked doing that. It was calming. A good gettaway from life.

Unfortunetely, she never showed up. She had been trying to avoid all talk of the subject.

After taking a break for a day, Scott decided to get the X-men back to the danger Rrom sessions. They fought the Brotherhood in it again. This time, they got wooped over 7 times before they actually won. They tried it in different terrains with a new twist or turn here and there. They took the training for granted since they always woke up with aches and pains after, but they didn't know it was going to come in handy real soon.

A few days later, Magneto and some of the Brotherhood showed up on their doorstep. Literally.

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. The good news is, I have my internet back. The bad news is, I have no charger to charge my laptop with, and I use my laptop to type my stories. Unfortunetely, my sisters stopped letting me use their chargers. It got annoying to have to constantly give it to me. I'm trying to get a new charger ordered in, but that has yet to happen. In the mean time, I'll use my moms computer to type. Also, more good news. Next week is christmas vacation. Two weeks of no school. There is a god.

Anyway, see you all next weekend. I'll continue this cliffhanger then.


	15. The Alliance

"What the hell is all that noise?" Bobby asked Firestar. Five minutes ago, series of bangs and rumblings had started making their way through Xavier Mansion. Bobby and Firestar were, as usual, playing video games. You'd think they would actually get up to check what the source of the commotion was. Instead, they continued playing as they had been for the past 6 hours and did their best to ignore the noise. The longer it went on, they more difficult that proved to be. Eventually, Bobby gave in.

"I don't know. Can't really say I care either." Firestar said with his eyes glued to the screen.

"I'll be right back. Go on without me. I'll catch up. I'm just going to check it out."

"Surejusthurryup..." Firestar mumbled. Bobby doubted he heard what he said. After putting the controller down, he got up, and as he did, he caught a glimpse of the school grounds. He snapped back to it. He ran up to the window.

_Woah. _He stared out into the destruction. Trees were uprooted. The soil was completely destroyed. The fence surrounding the building was obliterated. All the students were running around screaming. It was pure Chaos. Bobby iced up and decided to make his way to the front door. As he did, a portion of the hallway in front of him was completely blown off by a red beam. He looked through the gapping hole.

It was Cyclops. Bobby was going to call out to him, but that was before he saw a huge meaty hand come out of nowhere and wrapped around Scott's face. It whipped him at a tree. The figure then went in another direction. Most likely to find someone else to fight. Bobby recognized the figure. "Blob!" Without wasting time, he ran out onto the grounds and rushed over to Cyclops. As he did, he saw that there were others.

Not the entire Brotherhood, but some of it, including two new people. One of them looked freakishly familiar. He was also whipping around fireballs. The other one was in an armor kind of outfit and controlling the land. With one stomp he created craters, caused earthquakes, and made portions of land come ripping out of the ground. The new people were strong. Really strong. The others were Sabretooth, Blob, Toad, and Magneto. Magneto was the only one who wasn't fighting, for some reason.

Bobby then turned back to Cyclops who was beginning to stir. He helped Scott to his feet.

"What the hell is the Brotherhood doing here?" Bobby asked, determined to get some answers.

"I don't know. From what I heard, the doorbell rang and Logan opened it. He saw Magneto and attacked." Scott explained. It didn't take a genius to know what happened following that.

"So wheres Wolverine?" Bobby asked.

"He never left the door." Cyke said pointing over to the front door. Bobby could make out Logan's body hanging from the ceiling. His head was in it and his body was just dangling under it. He wasn't moving.

"Ouch."

"What took you so long anyway?"

"I'd rather not say..." Bobby replied. He was glad he was iced up. He was sure he was blushing from embarrassment. Without questioning him, Scott just ran off firing his optic beams. Bobby looked around. A fire was spreading all over the grounds. He knew he couldn't let it reach the school. He then formed an ice bridge and skated over the ice while giving it powerful blasts that would make a blizzard proud, if it had and human qualities. Once it was taken care off, he looked over to the guy with the fire powers. His fighting was beginning to start a whole knew fire.

Bobby skated over and jumped off his bridge delivering a kick to the fire guys head. He fell down rolling. With a quick blast, he put out the other fire. He then turned back to the guy and blasted. The guy jumped up and also poured on the power. The blasts met in the middle, forming and intense steam/mist between them.

The other guys powers proved to be too much for Bobby. The other guy eventually began to over power Bobby's blast. Bobby quickly cut off his blast and rolled out of the way as the fire got closer. He formed more ice on his fist planning to put this guy down fast and hard with a solid, icy punch. As he did, the guy ducked and sent a knee to Bobby's stomach. The guy winced in pain and backed off.

"Not much use in trying to hurt a guy who is completely covered in ice physically." Bobby said. Before the guy could respond, the hairy figure of Sabretooth was sent soaring into him. They both ended up on the ground.

Colossus in his metal form ran up shortly after. He grabbed both Sabretooth and the other guy by the collar about to smash their heads together to put them down for a ten count. He paused. He then put them down and was pushed down to the ground by an unseen force. He was trying to fight it but was failing.

"I grown tired of this conflict." said a voice. Magneto walked up with his right hand pointing at Colossus. "You'll find that you are not able to resist me this time. I've grown stronger since then." Then Nightcrawler teleported out of nowhere. Sabretooth quickly sent a kick to his gut making him keel over in pain. Sabretooth then stomped on his head. Kurt was KOed.

Rogue came running up but Toad flipped into the air and delivered a kick to the back of her head. He bounced off into the air and came down on top of her in a sitting position. He spit at her hands pinning then down to the ground with a green mucus like substance. She was immobile.

Iceman turned back to Magneto in a fighting stance. He noticed something in the tree behind Magneto and Sabretooth. In the shadows of the leaves, there were intense pink glowing eyes staring out Magneto. The eyes shifted and Gambit came pouncing out at Magneto.

Sabretooth already smelled him. He turned around and backhanded Remy sending him hurling back at the trees trunk. A metal pole came floating up. It wrapped itself around Remy, pinning him to the tree.

Blob came walking up with Cyclops struggling against his grip. He was holding Cyke upside down by his feet with one hand. In the other hand, he had Scott's visor. Scott had his eyes pinned shut fearing he would hit a student.

"Are you all done yet?" Magneto asked. It was obvious he wasn't here to fight at that point, but Bobby didn't care. He was focused on helping his team. He was sure all was lost by now. That was before more people came running out of the house through the huge hole Cyclops made before. Storm, Magma, Havok, Jean-Paul, Nocturne, Polaris, Kitty, Cannonball, and Bishop revealed themselves. Magneto sighed. "X-men. Before you attack listen to what I have to say." he demanded. Cannonball began sprinting at him. Storm grabbed him by the collar and decided to talk.

"First, you let go of our team." she said. Magneto made a swift motion with his hand.

The pole around Gambit uncoiled. Remy walked over to Storm scowling at Sabretooth. The beast only grinned showing his sharp teeth. Sabretooth then picked up Nightcrawler and threw him to the team. He crashed into Sam. Blob lifted Cyclops higher and put the visor back on. He then let go and Scott fell to the ground with a thud. Cyclops got up and limped over to the team.

Toad got off of Rogue and spit a different kind of mucus at the mucus already covering her hand. It was a darker shade of green. It melted the other mucus off. She then got up. Toad smiled at her. She slapped him, turned tail, and walked over to Storms side. With everybody back on the right side, Magneto and Storm continued.

"I need to talk you and Cyclops." he said.

"Why not the whole team?" she asked.

"You two are the leaders are you not?" Storm nodded. "Then the leaders will talk. Inside. Come, Avalanche." he said. The guy who was controlling the land followed by Magneto's side as he approached the X-men, who were all on guard and backing away as he got closer. Storm and Cyclops stood their ground.

"No one is going inside. Not with this mess out here." Storm said. She was a little annoyed and mad at the fact that Magneto treated mother nature in such a way. He was lucky her garden was in the back yard.

"Fine. Avalanche. You, the rest of your team, and the X-men fix things up here." Magneto said. He then pushed past Cyclops and Storm and walked into the house through the huge gaping hole. Scott looked at Ororo and followed. They disappeared into the house. Iceman looked over to the Brotherhood. They obeyed orders.

Avalanche shook the ground a little with a stomp and the destroyed soil evened out. Blob began rolling around on the ground using his gravity distortion abilities to make the soil more flat and compact. The guy with the fire powers was radiating heat from a fire that originated from a lighter in his hand. He was using it to dry out the soil making it a bit harder. Sabretooth dug small holes in the ground. He then motioned at Colossus.

Peter walked up uncertainly, but stayed in his metal form just in case. Sabretooth said something Bobby couldn't make out and Peter nodded. He walked over to a fallen tree, picked it up, and put it in the hole Sabretooth dug. Sabretooth put the dirt back in the hole. Blob flattened the land after Avalanche evened things out again. The fire guy dried the land out. The did this over and over with every other uprooted tree.

Eventually, everyone started to pitch in to fix things up. Once Wolverine woke up, he was unsure of what to do. Sabretooth laughed at him and he flipped him off with his claws like he did to Remy a week before. Sabretooth growled, but didn't do anything. Logan started to help too. After a while the lawn started looking pretty good, except for the fact that there where huge patches of land with no grass over them.

They then went on to the fence. Thankfully, it was broken into pretty big pieces so all they had to do was put it together like a puzzle and Alex used his plasma blasts to melt the pieces together. He did it so good, it almost looked like nothing happened to the brick fence, as long as you were at least ten feet away.

All the while, Bishop, Jean-Paul, and Gambit were missing. They eventually returned with a truck load of plywood for the house. Everyone began to patch up the holes under the instruction of Havok. Compared to the stuff he used to building with Beast, patching up a small hole was child's play. They were all finished by the end of the day. Since both Cyclops and Storm weren't present, Havok was made temporary leader.

He allowed the Brotherhood to come in and they didn't waste any time making themselves at him. They took what they wanted for the fridge, jumped on the sofa, and began flipping through channels. All except for Sabretooth and the fire guy. The fire guy was outside. Sabretooth and Wolverine weren't there at all. Iceman heard they were in the Danger Room 'Getting to know each other' with no safety box either.

All the students of the school were instructed to stay in their rooms, except for the stronger ones like Polaris, Cannonball, and others. Remy decided to observe everything just to be careful. He was like a hawk. It was how he noticed Angel was missing the entire time. He decided he would go check on his winged buddy.

**Meanwhile...**

Pyro walked around the front lawn just taking everything in. Though it wasn't as big, this place beat AM: AM (Asteroid M: Academy for Mutants) by a long shot. If felt good to be back under to suns rays again.

That was all Pyro thought about to try to keep his mind off the ice kid. He remembered how his old friend also had the ability to shoot ice from his hands. It was why he was taken away by the guys in black suits. The similarity between them was staggering. He even wanted to believe it was his old bud. But seriously.

_What're the odds of that ice guys name being Bobby Drake? Wait a second... I remembered his name! His first name was Bobby. Thats it. Not much good it will do me now though._

Suddenly, there was a flash and a loud booming noise. John looked up. A storm came in. It was strong. To strong to come in that fast. John had no doubt it was that weather lady on the X-mens team.

_The news Magneto wanted to talk to them about must have hit her hard. Oh well. Theres goes my nice sunny day. _John walked up to the front door which was already fixed. It couldn't lock though. They were going to get a new knob for it. The door was ok though, unlike the ceiling. There was still a hole where Magneto put the Wolverine guys head through. John did his best to ignore it as he walked right by. He walked into the living room to sit down and watch TV, but quickly turned around to go in the other direction. The people sitting on the couch were Toad, Blob, and Avalanche. John didn't really like any of them.

He then decided to go get something to drink from the kitchen. When he did, he noticed the ice guy sitting there eating a large steak sandwich with some coke and potatoes. John decided he wasn't going to back down just because an X-men was there. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew. He then sat at the counter two stools away from the ice guy.

"That belongs to Wolverine you know." the ice guy said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." John replied. What he was really thinking though, was _What he doesn't know won't hurt me._

"Ya. I guess so. So... your new to the Brotherhood, huh?"

"Yep."

"Same with the guy who controls the earth?"

"Yep. He's an ass."

"I'll keep my distance then. So, wheres your base?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"It was worth a try."

"I guess so." They both felt really awkward. John decided to try to continue the conversation. "So... Whats your name?" John asked.

"Iceman."

"Whats your real name, Iceman?"

"Like I'd tell you." Bobby said smiling.

"It wouldn't be that hard to find out you know. Just make it easy on me." John said.

"Fine. Only if you tell me your name after."

"Won't do you much good since my family is dead and I'm pretty much untouchable to the police now, so deal."

"Ok. My name is Bobby Drake." That hit John like a rushing bull running at a target. John didn't know what to think. He was completely in his mind. He didn't even notice when the kid kept calling out his name and waving his hand in front of his face. John tipped over and fell out of the stool he was on . He guy rushed over to help him up. John came back to his senses.

"B-Bobby? Drake?" John asked shakily.

"Yes and yes." Bobby replied wondering why this guy was so amazed.

"You don't recognize me? Not even a little?" John asked. Bobby thought about it for a second.

"Nope. Cant say I have." John was a little disappointed.

"You don't remember your best bud? The first and only person you trusted the info about your powers to?" John asked trying to jump start Bobby's mind. Bobby sat staring at the ceiling deep in his thoughts for a few seconds before he realized the what John was hinting at.

"John?! St. John Allerdyce? As in the St. John Allerdyce who lived right next to me? As in the best friend I ever had?" John smiled. Then, Bobby did something John never expected. He decked him. He decked him hard. John didn't even see the icy fist flying at him. All he saw was it colliding with the side of his face.

"What the fuck was that for?" John asked in rage.

"What the hell are you doing with the Brotherhood? Don't you know anything about them?"

"I knew enough to make the decision to join them!" John jumped to his feet at punched Bobby back as hard as he could. Bobby fell to the ground after the back of his head hit the corner of the counter. He grabbed the back of his skull in pain. Bobby got back up and looked at John. A bit if blood trickled down Johns nose. Bobby's lip was bleeding.

They both smiled and laughed as the sat back down on the stools.

"How are you still alive? They took you away didn't they?"

"They were going to take me to some special mutant holding center, but Professor X saved me. After getting my parents permission to allow me to come to this school, which they were all to happy to give knowing I was safe, I moved into the X-mansion and joined the X-men. I've been here ever since. Well. Until I was sent to a hospital for being injured badly. My parents were pissed about that. They where going to sue the school because of it, but I backed Xavier up on live TV and eventually moved back here. I haven't talked to my parents since." Bobby finished.

"You parents moved soon after you were taken. Haven't seen them in a while."

"I was wondering why we didn't go back to our old house. I was a bit bummed about that. So you got powers..."

"Yep. I was going to use them in the army, but the guys in the suits came to take me away. I think it was the same guys who took you."

"What happened?" Bobby asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I blew the one who knocked me out, out onto the street where he was run over by a truck and killed. Then I made a run for it and began living on the streets."

"Streets?" Bobby the remembered John saying that his family was dead. Bobby frowned. "Your mom was killed, huh?" John nodded. "Sorry about that." John didn't reply.

"I wanted to test out my powers. I accidentally set the house on fire and she was killed in the fire." Bobby decided to change the subject.

"You want to go play Super Ninja Nitro?" Bobby asked.

"I haven't played video games in years! Sure, I play. But, one problem. The Brotherhood are in the living room."

"I'll take care of that." Bobby got up and walked out of the room. John followed after picking up the Mountain Dew bottle. They reached the living room and hid behind the door frame. Bobby stuck his hand inside. Pyro looked at his hand after poking his head into the room. It was radiating coldness. The room temperature was dropping. Toad shivered.

"Did anyone notice how cold its gotten?" Blob and Avalanche ignored him. Or, at least Avalanche tried to. He noticed the temperature change too. Blob didn't notice because of his extra tough skin.

"Ya. I'm going to go find somewhere warmer. A lot warmer." Avalanche got up to leave. Bobby and John ran into another room as Avalanche left. Toad followed him.

"You coming mate?" Toad asked Blob. After a long silence, Blob replied.

"Why not?" Toad jumped through the door and Blob squeezed through. "Lucky it's such a big door."

When they were all gone, Bobby smiled and walked into the room. John followed while using his powers to heat things back up. Bobby turned on his gamecube and the two mutants began taking they're positions as flipping, kicking ninjas.

Hey everyone. Hope you like the new chapter. I was going to save the Bobby recognizing John bit for after the next arc was over, but I decided to just get it out of the way.


End file.
